NO SERÁ FÁCIL PERO TAMPOCO IMPOSIBLE
by valery1
Summary: Despues de dejar a Bella en el bosque Edward vio que Alice tuvo la peor de las visiones. Ella iba a morir. Inmediatamente regresaron pero ya no la encontraron. 100 Años despues vuelve a Forks y se encuentra con un sorpresa! Cual sera?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA. COMO ESTAN? AQUI ESTOY CON UNA NUEVA LOCURA. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y QUE TAMBIEN ME ACOMPAÑEN EN ESTA.. SALUDOS..**

**Capítulo 1 Recordando I**

-Bella estas lista para ir a la escuela? -me preguntó mi compañero de "vida", si es que a esto se lo puede llamar vida no?

-Claro Nahuel, vamos -dije mientras bajabamos las escaleras para irnos.

Hoy era nuestro "primer dia de escuela", obviamente sabiamos todas las materias ya que habíamos repetido el instituto un monton de veces, ya se, no es envidiable pero tenemos que hacerlo para aparentar. Mientras nos dirigíamos al instituto los recuerdos emergieron de aquel lugar oscuro y profundo en el que los había enterrado.

Hacía 100 años que no estaba en Forks, tiempo despues de que "cierta persona" me rompiera el corazón y luego de mi transformación había decido por voluntad propia ir con los Volturis, quienes me entrenaron y a quienes protegí por 50 años y luego me dediqué a viajar por todo el mundo, llegué a conocer lugares maravillosos, uno de ellos es Irlanda, ahí conocí a Nahuel que también era un forastero, por as decirlo, nos hicimos buenos amigos y viajamos juntos.

30 años despues estabamos en un bosque discutiendo nuestro proximo destino, él quería ir a Alaska y yo no, porque no? bueno la respuesta es muy fácil, tenia la intuicion de que allí estarían "ellos" y sinceramente no ten a ganas de verlos, no despues de que me abandonaron como a un perro, no los quería ver a ninguno y menos a "él" ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre. Soy una estupida, lo se! De verdad creí que me amaba, pero no, solo se entretuvo conmigo y cuando se aburrió me abandono, porque claro que no creo que lo haya hecho por lo que pasó con Jasper, se que no fue su intención lastimarme, pero bueno, ese no es el punto, sino que su "hermanito" destrozó mi corazón y espero no tener que volver a verlos porque juro que no respondo, le diré unas cuantas cosas que tengo atragantadas desde ese día.

Deben preguntarse como es que ahora soy vampiro no? Bueno, empecemos por el principio. El día en que "él" me abandonó en aquel bosque, yo no podia creerlo, despues de lo que habíamos pasado juntos creí que me amaba, bueno, el punto es que ese día me derrumbé, ese día se abrió un agujero en mi pecho del cual solo emanaba dolor, mucho dolor, quede ahí tirada, en el suelo húmedo sin que a ellos le importara un poquito, no hacía mas que llorar y llamarlo, pero él nunca regreso, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando escuche unos pasos, al instante me senté pero no veia nada, hasta que escuche una risa que me dejó en shock, salió de detras de un árbol y mientras me miraba con esos ojos rojos y una sonrisa malvada dijo:

-Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí , pobre niña, te abandonaron! No puedo creer que me la hicieran tan fácil -continuó.

Realmente primero sentí miedo pero despues ya nada importó, porque sin él mi vida no tenía sentido, deseaba morir para ya no sentir el dolor que causó su abandono.

-Al parecer no eras tan importante para ellos, aún as voy a llevar a cabo mi venganza -dijo.

Victoria finalmente vino por mi, solo esperaba que me matara de una vez. Sonría a mientras se acercaba, yo ni siquiera iba a resistirme, no valdría la pena asi que solo me quede ahí, cerre los ojos y lo siguiente que sentí fue que me levanto y me tiro contra un árbol. MIERDA! Ahora el dolor no sólo era emocional sino físico. Sentí como la sangre comenzo a salir de mi cabeza y de mi brazo izquierdo debido al golpe, ella se acercó a mi nuevamente y esta vez sentí que me mordió y succionaba mi sangre. En un movimiento abrupto vi que alguien la golpeó y ella voló cayendo de pie. Por mi parte estaba tirada en suelo, sintiendo dolor, sentía como que me quemaba viva, aún así pude ver que Victoria luchaba con unos animales, no sabía bien que eran, parecían perros pero eran gigantes, no pude ver mucho ya que el dolor era insoportable. Cerré los ojos y asi los mantuve por mucho tiempo.

No hacía mas que retorcerme. No podia concentrarme en mas nada que en el dolor, esto era horrible. Comencé a sentir calor, mucho calor, era muy incómodo, como agarrar el lado contrario a un hierro caliente. Era imposible pero sentía que me quemaba, el calor aumento , yo no paraba de gritar. James rompiendo mi pierna con su pie, eso no era nada, era un cómodo lugar para descansar, como estar en una cama de plumas. Lo tomaría ahora. Unas cien veces. Cien fracturas. Lo tomaría y estaría agradecida. El fuego ardía mas y yo solo podía gritar. Rogaba que alguien me matara, ahora, antes de seguir viviendo un segundo mas en este dolor. Ardía en las llamas que ahora salían de mi corazón, extendiéndose con un dolor casi imposible por mis hombros y estómago, subiendo por mi garganta. Todo lo que quería era morir. Nunca haber nacido. Todo el dolor de mi existencia no se asemejaba a esto. No valía vivir con eso por un solo latido más. Déjame morir, déjame morir, déjame morir. Era lo unico que podía pensar. Y, por un momento que parecía nunca acabarse, era todo lo que había. Sólo la tortura encendida, mis chillidos silenciosos, suplicando que la muerte llegue. Nada más.

El único cambio llegó cuando de repente, imposiblemente, mi dolor se dobló. La parte inferior de mi cuerpo, de pronto estaba quemándose también. Alguna conexión rota se había arreglado, tejidos todos juntos por dedos de fuego ardiente. La interminable quemadura seguía violentamente. Pudieron haber sido segundos o días, semanas o años, pero eventualmente, el tiempo pasó a significar algo, de nuevo. Sentí que me hice más fuerte. Podía sentir que el control de mi cuerpo regresaba a mi incrementándose, y esos incrementos fueron mi primera señal de que el tiempo transcurría. Lo supe cuando fui capaz de mover nerviosamente mis pies y mis dedos y cerrarlos en un puño. Aunque el fuego no bajaba ni un solo grado, de hecho, empecé a desarrollar una nueva capacidad para experimentar, una nueva sensación que apreciar, separadamente, cada lengua abrasadora de la llama que lamía por mis venas,descubrí que podía pensar a pesar del dolor, el sentido del oído se hizo claro, y podía contar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón marcando el tiempo.


	2. RECORDANDO II

**GRACIAS NAYE POR COMENTA****R... QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA.. SALUDOS..**

**Capitulo 2 Recordando II**

Continuaba haciéndome fuerte, mis pensamientos se hacían más claros. Cuando nuevos sonidos llegaron, podía oírlos. Había claros pasos, el susurro del aire impulsado por una puerta abierta. Los pasos se acercaban más, sentí presión en la parte interna de mi muñeca. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que el dolor cambió , empezó a decolorarse desde la yema de mis dedos de las manos y de los pies. Decolorándose lentamente, pero al menos era algo nuevo. Esto tenía que ser. El dolor estaba saliéndose. Y luego malas noticias. El fuego en mi garganta no fue lo mismo de antes. No solamente ardía sino que también me la secaba. Tan seca. Tan sedienta. El fuego quemaba, y quemaba la sed. Tambien malas noticias: el fuego dentro de mi corazón se hizo peor. Cómo era eso posible? Mis latidos, ya demasiado rápidos, se levantaron-el fuego condujo su ritmo a un nuevo paso frenético. El fuego se retiraba de mis palmas, dejándolas felizmente sin dolor y frías. Pero se retiraba a mi corazón, el cual ardió tan caliente como el sol y latía a una nueva furiosa velocidad.

El fuego se estaba extinguiendo por completo del resto de mi cuerpo. Una mano apretó mis voluntariosos dedos.

- Bella? Bella?

Mi corazón se salió, golpeando como las asas de un helicóptero, el sonido como sola nota sostenida; sentí como si esto demoliera mis costillas. El fuego flameó en el centro de mi pecho, absorbiendo las últimas llamas de fuego del resto de mi cuerpo para abastecer de combustible la más grande quemadura. El dolor era suficiente para atontarme. Mi espalda se arqueó, doblada como si el fuego me arrastrara hacia arriba desde mi corazón. El fuego estaba condenado, habiendo consumido todo lo que le servía de combustible; mi corazón galopeó hacia su último latido. El fuego se restringía, concentrándose dentro de ese único órgano humano con una oleada final, insoportablemente. La oleada fue respondida por un profundo ruido sordo, como un hueco. Mi corazón tartamudeó dos veces, y luego son de nuevo solo una vez mas. Por un momento, la ausencia del dolor fue todo lo que yo pude comprender. Y luego abrí mis ojos y me miré fijamente.

Todo estaba tan claro. La luz de arriba de mi cabeza seguía siendo brillante, sin embargo, pude ver claramente los filamentos dentro de la bombilla. Pude ver cada color del arco iris en la luz blanca y, en el mismo borde del espectro, un octavo color para el cual no tenía nombre. Detrás de la luz, pude distinguir los distintos granos en el techo de madera oscura. Delante de él, pude ver el polvo moviéndose en el aire, las partes tocadas por la luz, y los lados oscuros, distintos e independientes. Como pequeños planetas, se desplazan en torno a si en una danza celestial. Esto hizo que me diera cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, que se me hacía conocida, no sabía como llegué hasta aquí. No me di cuenta de que alguien estaba tomando mi mano hasta que la apretaron ligeramente. La piel era perfectamente lisa y de temperatura calida.

Después de ese primer segundo de shock, mi cuerpo respondió al desconocido contacto de una manera que me impresionó. El aire subió hasta mi garganta, y lo escupí a través de mis dientes bajo, son como un amenazante enjambre de abejas. Antes de que el sonido saliera, lo músculos de mi espina se arquearon, torciendo lejos de lo desconocido. Di una vuelta atrás en un giro tan rápido que deber a haber convertido la sala en algo incomprensible y borroso- pero no lo hizo. Vi cada mota de polvo, cada astilla en la madera con paneles de las paredes, cada detalle microscópico. Por un momento me encontré agachada de manera defensiva contra la pared - cerca de una décima de segundo mas tarde - ya había entendido lo que había comenzado en mí, y que mi reacción había sido exagerada. Oh. Por supuesto. No creía que Jacob podía hacerme daño. El me miraba cauteloso.

-Bella, estas bien? -pregunto.

-Como llegue aquí? Que sucedio? Y Victoria? - dije, y escuche mi voz, era rara sonaba como el canto, son como una campana.

-Tranquila, ya nos encargamos de esa chupasangre, aunque creo que fue tarde -dijo mirandome.

Me acerqué a una espejo que había en la habitación, la criatura en el era indiscutiblemente bella, tan hermoso que me hizo recordar a Rose, Alice y Esme. Ella era fluida incluso en quietud, y su impecable rostro pálido como la luna contra el marco de su oscura cuna, cabello pesado. Sus extremidades eran lisas y fuertes, piel sutilmente brillante, luminosa como una perla. Y sus ojos! Eran de color rojo y me enviaron una emoción de terror. Su cara estaba perfectamente integrado, una talla de una diosa, sin demostrar nada de los disturbios que daban vueltas dentro de mi. Recordé que una vez Edward me había dicho que el color se aclaraba despues de unos meses, eso si me alimentaba de animales.

Estuvimos con Jacke hablando un buen rato, me contó que es un licantropo, pueden creerlo? él y sus amigos acabaron con Victoria, me preguntó por los Cullen y le conté lo sucedido. El estuvo siempre conmigo a pesar de que eramos enemigos naturales. A su manada en un principio no le hizo mucha gracia pero terminaron por aceptarme. Viví con ellos en la Push. Unos meses despues me encontré con los Vulturis y decidí ir con ellos a Volterra, ahi me entrenaron y protegí a a Aro, Cayo y Marco. Había aprendido muchas cosas con ellos pero aún asi, sentía como que me faltaba algo, un día les comenté que tenia ganas de conocer el mundo y por alguna extraña razón me dejaron ir sin oponerse, es ahí que anduve por muchos lugares.

Como dije anteriormente, un día estabamos decidiendo con Nahuel donde ir y nos encontramos con una pareja que iban hacia Brasil, nos hicimos amigos y fuimos todos juntos, ellos son Linsday y Zac, ellos son mayores que nosotros as que se hacían pasar por nuestros padres. 20 años despues de vivir en Francia, donde estudiamos (obviamente hicimos cursos a distancia, ya que no podiamos salir al la luz del sol) y teniamos nuestras empresas, decidimos descansar un poco, asi que ibamos a ir a Forks, al principio me opuse, pero extañaba a Jacke y quería verlo asi que luego acepté, compramos una casa de dos pisos y nos instalamos, Linsday abrió una tienda de ropa y Zac un restaurante. Nahuel y yo los ayudabamos en todo, de verdad eramos una familia, cuidando uno del otro y estando juntos en todo momento. Con Nahuel pensamos que sería divertido ir al instituto, cosa que podriamos hacer ya que aca llueve la mayoria del año.

Por suerte con Nahuel estabamos juntos en todas las materias, me gustaba mucho literatura asi que me llevaba super bien con el profesor Williams, tanto que solía pedirme que lo ayudar en sus clases y a veces me pedía que tomara asistencia.


	3. NO LO PUEDO CREER!

******Para este capi les dejo el link de una canción para que la escuchen. A mi parecer es muy bonita y relajante. Bueno aquí les dejo por si quieren escuchar. watch?v=UtOXTCijvbg **  
**Esta en la version de unos de los chicos de Glee, es una serie de comedia musical. Gracias y espero les guste.**

**Capitulo 3 No lo puedo creer!**

Había pasado una semana desde que empezaron las clases, todo iba bien hasta ese día, era lunes y la primer hora era la de literatura, con Nahuel nos sentabamos en los ultimos lugares cerca de la ventana. Estabamos hablando animadamente hasta que entró el Sr Williams y todos hicimos silencio.

-Buenos dias -dijo el profesor.

-Buenos días -dijimos todos.

-Bueno, hoy empezaré la clase dandoles una tarea -dijo sonriendo- para el próximo lunes harán una composicion de dos hojas acerca de lo que les gusta hacer en su tiempo libre -termino. En eso alguien toca la puerta, la abre y dice:

-Disculpe, esta es la clase de literatura del profesor Williams?

Esa voz, por dios! la reconoceria donde fuera por mas que pasaran 1500 años.

-Si, usted debe ser el alumno nuevo, Edward Cullen verdad? -preguntó mirando una hojas. él solo asintió - Muy bien, puede sentarse en la primera fila -continuó.

-Bella, estas bien? -preguntó Nahuel. Me miraba preocupado. Yo solo asentí. No sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar, no estaba preparada para verlo. El no se habia dado cuenta aún de mi presencia.

-Es poco lo que hemos dado hasta ahora así que le será fácil ponerse al día -le dijo el profesor- aún así puede preguntarme lo que sea.- Edward solo asintió -Muy bien, señorita Swan podría tomar lista mientras escribo en el pizarrón una guía de lectura para el libro que leeremos a continuación? -preguntó.

Yo estaba en shock, no podia moverme, lo miraba fijamente, el al oir mi apellido se puso rígido o era mi imaginación?

-Señorita Swan?- repitió el profesor. Nahuel me dio un codazo que me hizo reaccionar.

-Claro sr Wiliams -dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar.

Me dirigí al escritorio del profesor sin mirarlo, estaba nerviosa. Tome la planilla con los nombres y empecé.

-Alarcón- Presente dijo un chico, lo mire y volvi a la planilla.

-Arce- Presente, escuche decir a una chica.

-Breuer- presente. Rayos ahora viene él.

-Cullen- dije mirandolo fijamente, el no respondió, me miraba sorprendido como sin poder creer que yo estaba ahí. No se que sentí en ese momento, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, es mucho mas hermoso.

-Señor Cullen se encuentra bien? -preguntó el profesor al ver que no contestaba- Señor Cullen?

-Eh.. Si.. Disculpe profesor.. Presente -dijo mirandome, volví la vista a la planilla, termine de tomar lista y volví a mi lugar.

-Oye que te sucede?- preguntó Nahuel.

-Nada. No te preocupes -susurré.

Nahuel al igual que yo es un escudo, con la diferencia de que yo lo tengo en la mente y lo puedo expandir a todo mi cuerpo y tambien a otras personas para protegerlas de cualquier ataque mental, pero él lo tiene en el cuerpo y no en la mente. Estoy segura de Edward esta intentando leer su mente. Expandi mi escudo cubriendo a Nahuel y él me miró confundido. Agarre una hoja del cuaderno y escribí.

*Te acuerdas de lo que te conté que me pasó el día de mi transformación? Bueno, "ÉL" es Cullen...

Le pasé el papel, lo leyó, lo miró y luego a mi. Escribió algo.

*En serio? Y que piensas hacer? Hablarle? Ademas porque expandiste tu escudo?

Me paso el papel, lo leí y le contesté.

*No pienso hablarle. Lo detesto. No quiero que se me acerqué. Es que Edward lee mentes y seguro esta intentando hacerlo contigo. No pienses en nada que tenga que ver con nosotros hasta ver cuales son sus intenciones. Hablamos en casa.

El leyó y asintió. Retire mi escudo y volvimos a prestar atencion a la clase. Prácticamente arrastré a Nahuel hacia la salida al final de la clase. Lo que quedó de la mañana no lo volví a ver. Ojalá se haya ido. Cuando nos dirigíamos a la cafetería a almorzar me di cuenta de que no tenía mi cel, debí dejarlo en el auto.

-Voy al auto por mi cel -le dije a Nahuel.

-Ok, voy contigo -dijo.

Volvimos a la cafeteria y al entrar me encontré con su mirada, ahí estaba él con otras 5 personas, si, cinco Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice y una chica mas a quien no conozco, seguro era la mujer de Edward y claro, como no? si todas mueren por él. Los seis me miraban fijamente mientras yo estaba parada inmóvil.

-Bella, estas bien? -preguntó Nahuel.

-Si, claro, es solo que estoy hambrienta -dije sonriendo y a modo de broma, él sonrió.

-En ese caso preciosa ire por tu almuerzo -dijo coqueto, yo reí ante su ocurrencia.

Me dirigí a nuestra mesa y sonó mi cel. Era Linsday.

*Hola.

*Bella, necesito que tú y Nahuel me ayuden en el restaurante -dijo.

*Bueno Lins, despues de la escuela vamos- le dije y colgué.

En ese momento llego Nahuel con nuestras bandejas con comida.

-Aquí tienes amor, que lo disfrutes -dijo sonriente.

Ok. Algo se tramaba ya que el nunca es tan cariñoso conmigo. Y estoy segura de ellos nos podían oír. No era una mala idea seguirle el juego, para demostrarles que seguí adelante.

-Gracias cariño -dije sonriendole.

La siguiente clase era biología, nos dirigimos al salón y cuando entramos estaba Edward sentado con la chica que estaba con ellos en el almuerzo. Para colmo estaban sentados detras de nuestro lugar. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar trivialidades.

-Que te parece si organizamos una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Zac? -pregunto Nahuel.

-Mmmm... Puede ser, creo que sería divertido -dije, nunca antes habiamos festejado alguno de nuestros cumpleaños.

-Si, claro que si, podriamos hacer algo en el restaurante -siguió.

En eso entró la profesora y nos dedicamos a escuchar la clase. Luego nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento los Cullen estaban parados cerca del auto de Rose. Los ignoré olimpicamente mientras cruzamos en frente ellos para ir a nuestro auto, senti que alguien se me acerco.

-Bella, podemos hablar? -preguntó Alice.

Gire y la mire fijamente.

-Disculpeme pero yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, ademas estoy ocupada- dije girandome para ir al auto.

-Bella por favor -dijo sujetandome del brazo.

En ese momento senti mucha rabia, di un manotazo para que me soltara y la mire con odio. Ella dio un paso para atrás y al instante vi a Jasper a su lado.

-Que ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme porque no respondo -dije dando unos pasos hacia ella.

-Bella, tranquilizate -dijo Nahuel tomandome del brazo y llevandome hacia el auto- Creí que ya no eras una Vulturi -dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-No lo soy -dije molesta.

-Pues, tu comportamiento de hace segundos dice lo contrario -dijo serio.

-Tienes razón -dije- creo que exagere un poco, lo siento.

-No es a mi a quien tienes que pedir disculpas -dijo.

-Yo no tengo porque disculparme con nadie -dije subiendome al auto.

Nos fuimos a la cafeteria de Zac, lo ayudamos un rato y luego volvimos a casa. Subi las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de recreacion, ahí había un piano, lo aprendí a tocar cuando estuve en Volterra. Comencé a tocar una melodia que me gustaba mucho, cerré mis ojos mientras disfrutaba del sonido.

-Por favor cantala -dijo Nahuel.

Yo sonreí, el siempre me decia que le gusta como canto. Comencé a cantar

How can I just let you walk away (Cómo puedo dejarte ir?)

Just let you leave without a trace (simplemente dejar que te vayas sin dejar rastro)

When I stand here taking every breath with you, oh (Cuando estoy aquí respirando contigo)

You're the only one who really knew me at all (Tu eres el único que realmente me conoció)

How can you just walk away from me (Como puedes simplemente alejarte de mi)

When all I can do is watch you leave (Cuando todo lo que puedo hacer es verte ir)

Cuz we shared the laughter and the pain (Porque hemos compartido la risa y el dolor)

and even shared the tears (e incluso compartimos lágrimas)

You're the only one who really knew me at all (Tu eres el único que realmente me conoció)

So take a look at me now (así que mírame ahora)

There is just an empty space (Hay un espacio vacío)

There's nothing left here to remind me (no hay nada aquí para recordarme)

Just a memory of your face (solo un recuerdo de tu rostro)

Oh. Take a look at me now (así que mírame ahora)

There is just an empty space (Hay un espacio vacío)

And you're coming back to me is against the odds (Y tu regreso hacia mi es contra viento y marea)

And that's what I've gotta face (y eso es lo que tengo que enfrentar)

I wish I could just make you turn around (Deseo poder hacer que te des vuelta)

Turn around and see me cry (que te des vuelta y me vieras llorar)

There's so much I need to say to you (Hay tanto que necesito decirte)

So many reasons why (demasiadas razones porque)

You're the only one who really knew me at all (Tu eres el único que realmente me conoció)

Oh. So take a look at me now (así que mírame ahora)

There is just an empty space (Hay un espacio vacío)

There's nothing left here to remind me (no hay nada aquí para recordarme)

Just a memory of your face (solo un recuerdo de tu rostro)

Take a look at me now (así que mírame ahora)

There is just an empty space (Hay un espacio vacío)

And girl just to wait for you is all I can do (Y chica esperarte a ti es todo lo que puedo hacer)

And that's what I've gotta face (y eso es lo que tengo que enfrentar)

Take a look at me now (así que mírame ahora)

Cuz I will still be standing here (porque estaré parado aquí )

You're coming back to me is against the odds (Y tu regreso hacia mi es contra viento y marea)

That's a chance I gotta take (Es la oportunidad que tengo que aprovechar)

Take a look at me now. Oooohh (así que mírame ahora)

Take a look at me now.. (así que mírame ahora)

Nahuel se sento a mi lado, tomo una de mis manos y dijo:

-Simplemente perfecto.

-Gracias, pero creo que exageras -dije.


	4. ES ELLA?

**Hola. Hola. Cómo estan? Espero que bien. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi dedicado a: naye15, jessi rodriguez, majo1998 gracias por comentar.**

**Naye15: me alegra que te guste la historia, en este capi van a saber quien es la otra integrante de la familia Cullen. :)**

**jessi rodriguez: que bueno que te hayan gustado los capis.. aquí dejo otro que espero tambien te guste.. saludos...**

**majo1996: gracias por comentar.. :) si. la canción es muy bonita se llama !Against all odds" de Phill Collin**

**Capítulo 4: Es ella?**

**Edward POV**

Estaba mirando por la ventana de mi habitación. Hacía 50 a os que nos habíamos instalado en Alaska con la familia. Al principio solo quería morir. No puedo perdonarme el haber dejado que Bella muriera. Nunca me lo perdonaré. La deje pensando en que iba a ser mejor para ella, que de ese modo no correria peligro, pero no. Alice tuvo una vision en la que Victoria mataba a Bella, volvimos rápidamente al bosque pero ya no estaba. Me derrumbé. No podia vivir sin ella. Mi patetica existencia no tenia sentido. Tenía que buscar la manera de irme con ella. Los primero años vivimos en Brasil, en la Isla Esme, años en los que practicamente no salia de mi habitación. Aunque no podía llorar, internamente lo hacía.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, la amaba, aún la amo, estaba destrozado. Pero estaba haciendo que mi familia se preocupara, podia verlo en sus pensamientos. Todos estabamos mal ya que la queremos un montón. Esme se preocupaba cada vez y no merecía que la haga sufrir asi. Un día quise irme por mi cuenta pero no me dejaron, dijeron que estabamos juntos en esto y que si me iba ellos se iban conmigo. Entonces decidimos ir a Alaska, ahí estaban los Denali. Eran como de nuestra familia. Volvimos a empezar ahí.

Un día cazando me encontré con una neófita, era recién convertida y no entendia que le había pasado. La lleve a casa y pasó a formar parte de nuestra familia su nombre es Elizabeth. Es muy bonita pero mis sentimiento hacia ella son los de un hermano. A Forks no había vuelto, desde hace ya 100 años, ni siquiera quise ir a su funeral, no, me negaba a creer que ella había muerto. Pero ultimamente tenía ganas de volver.

-Es verdad que volvemos a Forks? -preguntó Alice desde la puerta. Yo solo sonreí - Genial! Le diré a los demas.

Mi familia no se opuso en volver. Era el mejor lugar para unos vampiros, ya que siempre llueve y esta nublado, lo que nos permite poder salir con mas frecuencia. Hacia una semana que llegamos y hoy empezabamos el instituto. Por suerte nos aceptaron a una semana de haber comenzado las clases. Fui por mis horarios y lo primero que tenia era literatura. Llegué y la puerta estaba cerrada, podía sentir la escencia de otros vampiros, me puse nervioso, investigaré despues. Toqué la puerta y entré, el olor a vampiro era mas fuerte al parecer estaban en el mismo salón. Eso no podía ser.

-Disculpe, esta es la clase de literatura del profesor Williams?- pregunté.

-Si, usted debe ser el alumno nuevo, Edward Cullen verdad? -preguntó mirando una hoja. Yo solo asentí - Muy bien, puede sentarse en la primera fila -continuó.

Fui a sentarme, era el único lugar libre. Estaba por mirar hacia atrás para ver a mis "compañeros" cuando el profesor habló.

-Es poco lo que hemos dado hasta ahora así que le será fácil ponerse al día -me dijo el profesor- aún así puede preguntarme lo que sea.- asentí -Muy bien, señorita Swan podría tomar lista mientras escribo en el pizarrón una guía de lectura para el libro que leeremos a continuación? -preguntó.

Yo me tensé, ese apellido, escuche bien o fue mi imaginación?

-Señorita Swan?- repitió el profesor.

-Claro sr Wiliams -dijo esa voz, escuche como se levantaba del lugar. se dirigió al escritorio del profesor. Tomó la planilla con los nombres y empezó.

No puedo creerlo, no puede ser cierto. Ella había muerto, Alice lo vio, yo lo vi en sus visiones. Estaba petrificado, no podía reaccionar. Como es que ahora Bella es vampiro?

-Cullen- dijo mirandome fijamente, no le podía responder.

-Señor Cullen se encuentra bien? -preguntó el profesor al ver que no contestaba- Señor Cullen?

-Eh.. Si.. Disculpe profesor.. Presente -dije mirandola, volvió la vista a la planilla, terminó de tomar lista y volvió a su lugar.

La observé hasta que se sentó, su compañero tambien es vampiro, eso eran las escencias que sentí antes de entrar. Intente leer su mente ya que no podia con la de Bella. Él pensaba que yo podria ser peligroso. En un momento ya no pude leer su mente. Me bloqueó, como hizo eso? Luego pude hacerlo nuevamente, contestaba mentalmente las preguntas que el profesor había escrito en el pizarron. Al terminar las clases Bella se llevo rapidamente a su compañero. Yo busque a mis hermanos y les conté lo que vi. Ellos estaban igual que yo sin poder creerlo. A la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos los seis esperando a que ella apareciera. Cuando lo hizo su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Ella se quedo inmóvil.

-Bella, estas bien? -le preguntó su compañero.

-Si, claro, es solo que estoy hambrienta -dijo sonriendo y a modo de broma. él sonrió.

-En ese caso preciosa ire por tu almuerzo -dijo el tipo ese, que se creia para llamarla así? Bella rió y se dirigió a una mesa, en un momento son su cel.

*Hola -dijo Bella- Bueno Lins, despues de la escuela vamos- le dijo y colgó. En ese momento llego el tipo ese.

-Aquí tienes amor, que lo disfrutes -dijo sonriente.

-Gracias cariño -dijo ella sonriendole. Se veía bien y feliz. Eso de alguna manera me tranquilizaba. Tenía que hablar con ella y preguntarle que sucedió.

La siguiente clase era biología, Elizabeth estaba conmigo en esa. Nos sentamos y a los pocos minutos entro Bella y "él", aún no se su nombre. Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

-Que te parece si organizamos una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Zac? -preguntó el chico.

-Mmmm... Puede ser, creo que sería divertido -dijo Bella.

-Si, claro que si, podriamos hacer algo en el restaurante -siguió él.

En eso entró la profesora y nos dedicamos a escuchar la clase. Luego nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento nos quedamos cerca del auto de Rose para hablar con Bella. Nos ignoró mientras cruzaron frente a nosotros. Alice la alcanzó.

-Bella, podemos hablar? -preguntó.

Ella giró y la miró fijamente.

-Disculpeme pero yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, ademas estoy ocupada- dijo girandose para ir a su auto.

-Bella por favor -dijo Alice sujetandola del brazo.

Lo que pasó a continuación me dejó en shock, ella dio un manotazo para que Alice la soltara y la miró con odio. Jasper se acerco inmediatamente.

-Que ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme porque no respondo -dijo dando unos pasos hacia Alice.

-Bella, tranquilizate -dijo el chico tomandole del brazo y llevandola hacia el auto- Creí que ya no eras una Vulturi -dijo.

Que? Bella era un Vulturi? Fueron ellos quienes la convirtieron? Necesitaba respuestas y las obtedría pase lo que pase.

-No lo soy -dijo ella molesta.

-Pues, tu comportamiento de hace segundos dice lo contrario -dijo él serio.

-Tienes razón creo que exagere un poco, lo siento.

-No es a mi a quien tienes que pedir disculpas -dijo.

-Yo no tengo porque disculparme con nadie -dijo subiendo al auto.

-Que rayos fue eso? -preguntó Emmett- porque trató así a Alice?

-Tranquilo chicos -dijo Alice- despues de lo que le hicimos no podemos pretender que nos trate como antes, debemos tener paciencia. Aún no entiendo como nunca la vi como vampiro. No se porque.

-No te preocupes Alice, veremos que podemos hacer para hablar con ella -dije y subí a mi auto. Los iba a seguir. Que estuviera enojada conmigo lo entend a pero no ten a porque tratar a Alice asi.

Los seguí hasta un restaurante, estuvieron ahí un rato, al parecer ahí tambien había un vampiro. Sin duda debía investigar. Cuantos vampiros hay por aquí? Luego fueron a lo que parecía su casa. El chico se quedó en la planta de abajo mientras Bella subió a una habitacion. Me quede en un árbol mirandola. Se sentó frente a un piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía que no conocía. Se veía hermosa. En un momento sonrió y luego comenzó a cantar. No podía estar mas sorprendido. Tiene la voz de un ángel. Estaba embobado escuchandola. Mis sentimientos hacia ella no han cambiado. Termino de tocar y vi como el chico se le acerco tomo su mano y dijo:

-Simplemente perfecto.

-Gracias, pero creo que exageras -dijo ella.

Imagine que si fuera humana se hubiera sonrojado al instante. Eso no me gustó para nada. Solo yo provocaba eso en ella. Nadie mas. No lo permitir a. Estaba decidido, lucharia por Bella, haría lo que fuera, incluso me arrastrar a para rogarle que me perdone y me de un oportunidad, si eso haría. El plan reconquistando a Bella esta en marcha.

Como en el otro fic... me regalan comentarios y subo otro capi... :) Hasta la próxima...


	5. YA NO SOY LA MISMA

**Gracias a lis3011, miadharu28 que se animaron a comentar... me alegra que les guste la historia... Tambien gracias a naye15, jessi rodriguez, majo1998..**

**Capitulo 5 Ya no soy la misma**

**BELLA POV**

Hoy era martes y cuando llegamos al estacionamiento. Los Cullen estaban esperándonos. Genial! Nos bajamos del auto y Nahuel tomo mi mano.

-Tranquilizate y relájate -dijo mientras caminabamos. Los seis se pusieron frente a nosotros. Que se creian? Pero esta bien quieren guerra, guerra van a tener. Estaba a punto de mandar a todos a... la... china cuando Nahuel hablo -Bella- Di un profundo respiro, como si de verdad lo necesitase, los miré a todos con odio y luego sonreí friamente.

-Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlos? -pregunté finjiendo amabilidad.

-Bella, de verdad nos gustaria hablar contigo -dijo Alice.

-Pues yo no tengo nada de que hablar con ustedes, no me interesan y yo no les intereso, eso me lo dejaron bien en claro -dije intentando seguir con mi camino.

-Por favor Bella -dijo Emmett que me miraba de una forma rara. Dios! Como lo extrañaba sus constantes bromas. Rayos!

-Que es lo que quieren? -pregunté mas molesta conmigo que con ellos- que no entienden que no quiero nada con ustedes? Dejenme en paz! -grité lo ltimo.

-Hay ya deja de hacerte la rogada, que no ves que nos preocupas? -dijo Rose de manera altanera. Oh si preparate rubia.

-Jajaja! Por favor! No me hagas reir -dije irónica.

-Hay ya, sabes que? no tenemos porque rogarte que nos cuentes que te pasó. VETE AL INFIERNO! -gritó Rose. Ok. Esto ya me esta alterando y demasiado, no se va a salir con la suya, acaso no ven que la tierna y dulce Bella ya no existe?

-Me solté de Nahuel, me lancé sobre ella y la tire contra un árbol.

-NO SE TE OCURRA METERTE CONMIGO IMBECIL! PORQUE NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!- grite. Fui entrenada por los Vulturis. DIOS! FUI UNA VULTURI! Como se atreve a hablarme así?

Ella se incorporó rápidamente y quiso atacarme pero yo la esquivé. Estaba a punto de ir contra ella pero Nahuel me agarro al igual que Emmett a Rose.

-Bella, tranquilízate, no olvides donde estamos -dijo Nahuel presionando mis brazos. Pero yo ardía en odio, quería golpearlos a todos ello- Bella mirame -Nahuel sacudió mis brazos. Lo mire y no se porque sus ojos me calmaron. Me perdí en ellos hasta que me tranquilicé - Vayamos a clase- dijo y me llevé al aula.

La siguiente clase era matemáticas. Por suerte no la compartía con ningún Cullen. Nahuel no me decía nada. Sabía que esta enojado por como reaccione. Pero ellos se lo buscaron. NO ES NO! Es muy difícil de entender? La hora del almuerzó llego y Nahuel seguía sin hablarme. GENIAL!

-Ya Nahuel, por favor, deja de ignorarme -casi suplique.

-Bella, no te ignoro, es solo que me sorprende como reaccionaste, en tus ojos vi que los querias lastimar -dijo serio.

-Lastimar? Por DIOS! Nada se compara con lo que ellos me hicieron! Me engañaron. Jugaron conmigo! Me abandonaron! Dejaron que me maten! Que no entiendes? -estaba gritando nuevamente. Rayos! Lo Cullen solo vinieron a destruir mi paz y calma.

-Entiendo, tranquilizate y vete a una mesa, yo ya voy -dijo saliendo de la cafeteria.

Los Cullen no estaban en su mesa. Tal vez se fueron. Puede que me haya pasado. Pero sinceramente me pone furiosa que no entiendan que no quiero nada de ellos. Si se mantuvieran alejados de mi nada pasar , pero si siguen molestándome sufrirán las consecuencias. Aunque el no me había hablado. Sólo lo hicieron Alice y Emmett. Alice, ella era a la única que consideré mi amiga y Emmett, a él lo veía como un hermano, extraño pasar tiempo con ellos. Que estoy diciendo? Ellos tambien me traicionaron! Tambien me abandonaron!

-Estás bien? -preguntó Nahuel sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-En realidad no, quiero ir a casa -dije cansada.

-S lo nos queda una hora, despues podemos irnos -dijo.

La siguiente hora de gimnasia y me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando al entrar al gimnasio los Cullen estaban sentados en las gradas. Nos tocó jugar al tenis en pareja, por suerte me tocó con Nahuel. Jugamos contra Edward y "su chica". Empatamos ya que ambos equipos jugamos bien. Por suerte ninguno de ellos se me acercó. Cuando volví a casa me encerré en mi habitación hasta que escuche que Zac llegó. Al final del día siempre nos reuniamos en la sala para contarnos como nos fue. Baje y nos pusimos a charlar. Cuando llegó Lisnday.

-No saben lo que me paso hoy. Tuve un día interesante -dijo sentándose entre nosotros- a Maily se le cayó una de las cortinas del probador en la cabeza y se hizo un corte, sangraba mucho asi que la tuve que llevar al médico y conocí al nuevo doctor, es Carlisle Cullen y es un vampiro. Despues de que atendió a Maily nos quedamos hablando un rato. Parece agradable. Me dijo que vive cerca de aca con su esposa y sus seis hijos. Asi que los invite a que vengan para conocerlos -dijo ella muy contenta. Nahuel me miro rapidamente. Yo en realidad no queria verlos.

-Sucede algo? -preguntó Zac que vio mi incomodidad.

Le conte lo que había pasado con ellos ya que no lo sabían.

-Oh. Lo siento -dijo Lins- no lo sabia sino no lo hubiera hecho.

-No te preocupes, no creo que sea para tanto, ademas ellos fueron muy buenos conmigo asi que por ah lo siguen siendo -dije intentando demostrar calma. En eso son el timbre. Rayos!

-Yo voy -dijo Lins- si quieres puedes irte y te dispensaré, es que le dije que tenía dos hijos.

-De ninguna manera, no tengo porque esconderme -dije. Ella fue a recibirlos. Escuche como los saludaba. Despues de unos segundos ingresaron a la sala.

-Bueno, él es mi marido Zac y ellos son mis hijos Bella y Nahuel -dijo ella de manera calida.

-Buenas noches -dijo Zac hacercandose para saludar a Carlisle con la mano.

-Buenas noches -dijo él mirándome- Ella es mi esposa Esme y ellos son mis hijos Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward y Elizabeth- continuó a medida que los se alaba con el dedo.

Oh. Así que la niña afortunada se llama Elizabeth.

-Buenas noches -dijo Nahuel hacercandose a ellos- es un placer conocerlos al fin- continuó y yo bufé ganandome la mirada de todos.

-Bella, cariño como estas? -dijo Esme abrazándome. Me tomó por sorpresa.

-Bien Esme, gracias -dije cortes.

-Bella -dijo Carlisle tambien abrazándome. Por favor!

-Hola Carlisle -dije. Antes de que alguien mas dijera algo o intentara hacercarse a mi desatando la tercera guerra mundial me alejé.

Esme, Carlisle, Linsday y Zac se sentaron mientras los demas estaban parados. Yo me paré cerca de la ventana y mire hacia fuera. Nahuel al parecer congenió enseguida con Emmett porque se pusieron a hablar de Baseball, Le contó que tenia grabado todos lo partidos de los Red Sox de Boston y que ten a la remera autografiada por no se quien. No se en que momento Nahuel se llevo a Emmett, Jasper y Edward al cuarto de recreación. Linsday les comentó que tenía una tienda de ropa y las chicas quedaron de ir a verla. Los chicos estaban haciendo mucho ruido, al parecer estaban jugando a algo, las chicas decidieron subir tambien. Al parecer estaban todos muy divertidos. Decidí subir a mi habitación. Me sentía fuera de lugar.

-Si me diculpan creo que es hora de ir a mi habitación -dije retirandome.

-Bella, hija -dijo Esme- me gustaría hablar contigo, tal vez puedas irme a visitar.

No lo creo. Pensé.

-Esta bien Esme. Lo pensaré . Hasta luego -dije subiendo las escaleras.

-Oye Bella, estamos jugando al karaoke y nos hace falta uno para ganarle a los chicos quieres unirte? -preguntó Alice.

-No. Gracias Al. Prefiero irme a mi habitación -dije.

-Les dije que no iba a querer. Tiene miedo -dijo Rose. Que no aprendió nada esta mañana?

-Oh vamos Bellita, solo una canción, es para desempatar -dijo Emmett con cara de cachorrito a medio morir. Es un tramposo!

-Ok. Esta bien -dije rindiendome- que hay si gano? -pregunté. Ibamos a hacer esto interesante.

-Si ganamos los chicos son nuestros esclavos por 1 semana. Empezando mañana temprano, nos llevaran a la escuela, cargaran nuestras cosas y harán todo lo que le pidamos -dijo Alice contenta.

Me subi a la tarima que ten amos me fije una canción y encontré una PERFECTA! Esto iba a ser muy bueno porque además voy a bailarlo. Preparate Cullen que esta va para ti.

**Stronger (Britney Spears)**

**Ooh hey, yeah (Ooh Hey, sí )**  
**Hush, just stop (Silencio, solo detente)**  
**There s nothing you can do or say, baby (No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir, nene)**  
**I ve had enough (ya tuve suficiente)**  
**I m not your property as from today, baby (no soy tu propiedad a partir de hoy, nene)**  
**You might think that I won't make it on my own (Tu puedes pensar que no la haré por mi cuenta)**  
**But now I m (pero ahora soy...)**

**More stronger than yesterday (mas fuerte que ayer)**  
**Now it s nothing but my way (ahora no hay nada en mi camino)**  
**My lonliness ain t killing me no more (mi soledad ya no me mata)**  
**I m more stronger (soy mas fuerte)**

Mientras cantaba y bailaba de una manera sexy, miraba a Edward fijamente. Si Cullen! Soy mas fuerte así que olvidate de mi! No intentes acercarte porque no te lo voy a permitir. Ya te superé y no te necesito. No necesito nada de ti!

**That I ever thought that I could be, baby (de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría ser)**  
**I used to go with the flow (solía ir con la corriente)**  
**Didn t really care bout me (no me importaba nada de mi)**  
**You might think that I can t take it, but you re wrong (puedes pensar que no lo soportaré, pero te equivocas)**  
**Cause now I m (porque ahora soy..)**

**More stronger than yesterday (mas fuerte que ayer)**  
**Now it s nothing but my way (ahora no hay nada en mi camino)**  
**My lonliness ain t killing me no more (mi soledad ya no me mata)**  
**I m stronger (soy fuerte)**

**Come on, now (vamos, ahora)**  
**Oh, yeah**

**Here I go, on my own (aquí voy, por mi cuenta)**  
**I don t need nobody, better off alone (no necesito a nadie, mejor sola)**  
**Here I go, on my own now (aquí voy, por mi cuenta ahora)**  
**I don t need nobody, not anybody (no necesito a nadie, no a nadie)**  
**Here I go, alright, here I go (aquí voy, bien, aquí voy)**

**More stronger than yesterday (mas fuerte que ayer)**  
**Now it s nothing but my way (ahora no hay nada en mi camino)**  
**My lonliness ain t killing me no more (mi soledad ya no me mata)**  
**I m more stronger (soy mas fuerte)**


	6. YA NO ES MI BELLA

**Sus comentarios me hicieron feliz así que decidí subir otro capi... Espero les guste...**

**dulcesito: gracias por animarte a comentar... me alegra que te guste esta Bella, hará sufrir un poco a los Cullen y en especial a Edward... En realidad no tengo un día específico para subir pero intento que sea una vez por semana... Gracias..**

**lis3011: espero que este capi tambien te guste.. gracias... :)**

**maleja twihard: jaja! No. Definitivamente Bella no perdonar tan fácil a Edward... Tendra que esmerarse mucho para que lo consiga.. jaja! :) Gracias...**

******miadharu28: deje otro capi,,, espero que tambien sea de tu agrado... gracias...**

**Capitulo 6 Ya no es mi Bella**

**Edward Pov**

Al día siguiente esperamos a Bella en el estacionamiento. Alice quería intentar hablarle nuevamente. Yo no estaba muy seguro pero bueno. Se bajaron del auto y el tipo ese le tomo de la mano.

-Tranquilizate y relájate - le dijo mientras caminaban. Los seis nos pusimos en frente a ellos, Bella estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Nahuel hablo en forma de advertencia-Bella- ella dio un profundo respiro, como si de verdad lo necesitase, nos miró con odio y luego sonrió friamente. Eso no era buena señal.

-Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlos? -preguntó finjiendo amabilidad.

-Bella, de verdad nos gustaria hablar contigo -dijo Alice.

-Pues yo no tengo nada de que hablar con ustedes, no me interesan y yo no les intereso, eso me lo dejaron bien en claro -dijo intentando seguir su camino.

-Por favor Bella -dijo Emmett.

-Que es lo que quieren? -preguntó molesta- que no entienden que no quiero nada con ustedes? Dejenme en paz -gritó.

-Hay ya deja de hacerte la rogada, que no ves que nos preocupas? -dijo Rose.

-Jajaja! Por favor! No me hagas reir -dijo ella irónica.

-Hay ya, sabes que? no tenemos porque rogarte que nos cuentes que te pasó. VETE AL INFIERNO! -gritó Rose.

Lo que pasó luego me dejó en shock. No lo podía creer. Definitivamente esta no es la Bella que conocimos. Ella se soltó de la mano de su compañero y se lanzó sobre Rose tirándola contra un árbol.

-NO SE TE OCURRA METERTE CONMIGO IMBECIL! PORQUE NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!- gritó. Se ve a muy enojada

Rose se incorporó rápidamente y quiso atacarla pero ella la esquivó. Bella parecía que estaba por atacarla de nuevo pero su compañero la agarro al igual que Emmett a Rose.

-Bella, tranquilázate, no olvides donde estamos -dijo el chico presionando sus brazos. Pero ella temblaba de la ira. Definitivamente Bella nos odia- Bella mirame -dijo el chico y sacudió sus brazos. Ella lo miró por unos segundo y al parecer funcionó porque se tranquilizó - Vayamos a clase- dijo y se la llevó.

-Rose estas bien? -preguntó Emmett.

-Si estoy bien, pero esto no se quedará así , esta estúpida me las pagara -dijo enojada.

-Ya tranquila, tu la provocaste asi que no te quejes y no haras nada, así menos querrá hablar con nosotros -dijo Alice- ahora vayamos a clase.

-Creo que de verdad nos odia, pude sentirlo -dijo Jasper triste, a n no se perdonar el incidente del cumpleaños de Bella- aunque eso cambio un poco cuando le habló Emmett. Tal vez si el intentara hablarle ella acepte.

-Si. Yo puedo intentarlo -dijo Emmett

Despues de eso cada uno fue a su clase, ya no vimos a Bella, cuando estabamos yendo a la cafeteria vimos al compañero de Bella.

-Disculpen quisiera hablar con ustedes un momento -dijo.

-Que sucede? -le preguntó Alice

-Se que quieren hablar con Bella pero les agradeceria que le dieran un tiempo, realmente se descontrola cuando estan cerca -dijo. En su mente pude ver que no tenia malas intenciones. Solo quería ayudar a Bella.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, le daremos unos días, pero entiende que, aunque ella piense lo contrario, es importante para nosotros y creimos que estaba muerta. Imagínate como nos sentimos al ver que no es así y para colmo no quiere contarnos que paso -dijo Alice.

-Entiendo. Solo denle tiempo. -dijo yendose.

Despues del almuerzo teniamos gimnasia, estabamos sentados en las gradas cuando Bella y su compañero entraron. Nos tocó jugar tenis en pareja. Elizabeth y yo jugamos contra Bella y su "amigo". Nadie ganó. Luego de eso nos fuimos a casa. Cada uno estaba en lo suyo cuando Carlisle llegó del Hospital.

-Chicos me gustaría hablar con ustedes - dijo y al instante estabamos todos en la sala- como les fue con Bella? -preguntó.

Al igual que nosotros ellos tambien se sorprendieron cuando le contamos de Bella y tienen muchas preguntas. Les contamos lo sucedido hoy y se pusieron tristes porque no pudimos hacer nada.

-Bueno lo que quiero decirles es que hoy lleg al hospital Linsday la "madre" de Bella y nos invitó a su casa para conocerlos, me pareció correcto ir ya que somos los únicos vampiros de por aquí, comparten nuestra forma de alimentación y tambien para poder acercarnos a Bella, pero despues de lo de hoy entiendo si no quieren ir -dijo.

-Yo si quiero ir -dijo Alice.

-Yo tambien -dijo Emmett.

Al final todos decidimos ir. Llegamos y nos atendio su madre, Linsday creo que se llama. Nos hizo pasar a la sala y ah estaban 3 vampiros.

-Bueno, él es mi marido Zac y ellos son mis hijos Bella y Nahuel -dijo Linsday de manera calida. Ah. Con que su nombre es Nahuel.

-Buenas noches -dijo Zac acercandose para saludar a Carlisle con la mano.

-Buenas noches -dijo Carlisle- Ella es mi esposa Esme y ellos son mis hijos Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward y Elizabeth- continuó a medida que nos se alaba con el dedo.

-Buenas noches -dijo Nahuel acercándose- es un placer conocerlos al fin- continuó y Bella bufó ganandose la mirada de todos.

-Bella, cariño como estas? -dijo Esme abrazándola. Creo que esto la tomó por sorpresa.

-Bien Esme, gracias -dijo cortes.

-Bella -dijo Carlisle tambien abrazándola.

-Hola Carlisle -dijo e inmediatamente se alejó.

Esme, Carlisle, Linsday y Zac se sentaron mientras los demas quedamos parados. Bella se fue hasta la ventana y miraba hacia fuera. Nahuel al parecer congenió enseguida con Emmett porque se pusieron a hablar de Baseball, Le contó que tenia grabados todos lo partidos de los Red Sox de Boston y que tenía la remera autografiada por no se quien. Al parecer es un buen chico. Nos invitó al cuarto de recreación.

Donde tenía una infinidad de juegos, que son la debilidad de Emmett, parecía un niño chiquito en la mañana de navidad. Ahí tambien estaba el piano. Habia una especie de escenario para jugar al karaoke. Emmett de inmediato agarro una guitarra de esas que van conectadas al televisor y tienes que seguirle. Esto era muy divertido. Estabamos jugando y riendo como verdaderos niños cuando las chicas se sumaron, menos Bella. Era obvio no se nos iba a hacer fácil acercarse a ella. Estabamos jugando Karaoke y estabamos empatados, aunque ellas estan en desventaja porque son solo tres, en eso sentimos que alguien subía las escaleras. Era Bella. Alice fue a hablarle.

-Oye Bella, estamos jugando al karaoke y nos hace falta uno para ganarle a los chicos quieres unirte? -preguntó Alice.

-No. Gracias Al. Prefiero irme a mi habitación -dijo.

-Les dije que no iba a querer. Tiene miedo -dijo Rose provocándola.

-Oh vamos Bellita, solo una canción, es para desempatar -dijo Emmett.

-Ok. Esta bien -dijo rindiendose- que hay si gano? -preguntó.

-Si ganamos los chicos son nuestros esclavos por 1 semana. Empezando mañana temprano, nos llevaran a la escuela, cargaran nuestras cosas y harán todo lo que le pidamos -dijo Alice contenta. Pobre Jasper seguro lo llevará de compras

Se subió al escenario y buscó una canción. Buscó una silla y empezo a bailar y cantar alrededor de ésta. Dios! Se la ve a muy hermosa. No podía dejar de mirarla. Ten a muchas ganas de abrazarla, besarla, hacerla mia. Ella me miraba fijamente mientras cantaba. La canción hablaba sobre que ahora ella es mas fuerte y que no necesita de nadie, porque sola puede salir adelante. Sin duda eso me entristeció, era obvio que la canción me la estaba cantando a mi.

Cuando la canción terminó todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir. Ellas ganaron. GENIAL! Ahora tenemos que cumplir con sus caprichos.

-GANAMOS! GANAMOS! -gritaba Alice. Bella estaba por irse- Bella espera! tenemos que ver quienes son nuestros esclavos.-dijo mientras ponia nuestros nombres en unos papeles. Los sacudió entres sus manos y se acerco para que Bella saque uno. Lo tomo y lo leyó.

-GENIAL! -dijo yendose. Alice sonrio e hizo que Rose y Elizabeth sacaran los papelitos.

-Me tocó Emmett -dijo Rose contenta.

-A mi Nahuel -dijo Elizabeth. Ella es un poco tímida pero creo que le gusta Nahuel.

-A mi Jasper -dijo Alice abrazandolo. Un momento! Eso quiere decir que soy esclavo de Bella! Por Dios! No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. De lo que si estaba seguro era de que iba a ser una semana interesante y complicada.

**Gracias a: Naye15, jessi rodriguez, MAJO1998, lis3011, miadharu28, dulcesito...**

**Chicas cree un grupo en el face... ah subir adelantos les dejo el link... pasen por ahi.. tambien se los agradecer a.. www facebook com/groups/217955055031688/**


	7. NO ES NO!

**Capitulo 7 No es NO!**

**Bella Pov**

Estaba cambiandome para ir al instituto cuando golpearon mi puerta.

-Bella, ya me voy, tengo que pasar por Elizabeth -dijo Nahuel. Seguramente es su esclavo. Genial!

-Ok. No te preocupes, yo voy en mi auto -dije.

-Ok. Nos vemos -dijo yendose.

Baje y salude Lins y Zac. Fui por mi auto, casi nunca lo usaba ya que con Nahuel ibamos a todos lados juntos. Estaba saliendo del garage cuando vi una figura que me detenia el paso.

-Que crees que estas haciendo? -preguntó

-Acaso eres ciego? Estoy por ir al instituto -dije como si nada.

-Pues en ese caso iremos en mi auto -dijo serio.

-Claro que no. -dije levantando mi tono de voz, otra vez no por favor.

-Soy tu esclavo y tengo que llevarte -dijo sonriendo.

-No quiero que me lleves a ningún lado, no quiero nada de ti -dije intentando calmarme.

-Vamos Bella, es un juego, por favor -dijo en tono triste.

-Ok. Quieres jugar al esclavo? Muy bien, te ordeno que vayas a china y te fijes si llueve -dije molesta y me fui de ahí rápidamente.

Cuando llegué al instituto todos ya estaban ahí y miraban divertidos. Que es tan gracioso? Edward llegó detras de mi. Me fui a mi salón sin decir nada. Por suerte teniamos literatura, me siento muy bien ahí. Estabamos hablando de Romeo y Julieta de Shaskpeare cuando al profesor se le ocurrio una "brillante idea"

-Bueno, van a hacer una monografía de este libro en parejas, es para el viernes. Las parejas las formar yo -dijo un número y quien ocupa ese lugar en la lista debía decir un número quien sería su pareja. Rayos! A Nahuel le toco con un chico- En ese caso solo nos queda Cullen y Swan que formaran un grupo -dijo y Edward sonrió . Oh no Cullen! No sonrías todavia.

-Disculpe sr Wiliams -dije llamando la atencion del profesor.

-Si señorita Swan? -preguntó

- Es que Nahuel y yo debemos ayudar a nuestros padres en el restaurante al salir de clases y no vamos a tener mucho tiempo libre, podriamos nosotros ser un grupo? Como vivimos juntos se nos va a hacer mas fácil -medio suplique poniendo la carita del gato de shrek, aunque era fácil, soy la preferida del profesor y estoy segura de que aceptara.

-Muy bien Isabella, en ese caso haga grupo con su hermano y Cullen hará grupo con Marcos -dijo girandose y dando por terminado cualquier cambio.

-Gracias profesor -dije sonriendo. Toma esa Cullen! Ahora el marcador nos deja Swan: 1 Cullen: 0

El resto de la mañana Edward se la pasó detras de mi, intentando "servirme". No hay nada mas detestable que las personas que no entienden el significado de la palabra "NO"! Para que no me moleste "le ordene" que haga silencio. A la hora del almuerzo me dirigía mi mesa y para mi mala suerte ya estaba ahí con una bandeja de comida. Si claro! Ya que él no puede leer mi mente voy a buscar la manera de deshacerme de él. Ya se! Sonreí.

-Bella, deja de huir de mi por favor -dijo él. Rayos! Me equivoque si puede leerme la mente?

-Creí que no podías leer mi mente -dije seria. Mi plan se arruino..

-No puedo, pero desde que nos sentamos estas muy pensativa y acabas de sonreir, estoy seguro de que ideaste la manera de escaparte -dijo.

-Pues te equivocas, yo no tengo que huir de nadie -dije levantandome y yéndome a la siguiente clase, la de gimnasia. Pero el entrenador no fue asi que nos dejaron salir antes. Estaba yendo al estacionamiento cuando escuche pasos detras de mi. Mierda!

-A donde vas? -preguntó.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia -contesté cortante.

-Ok. Igual te sigo en mi coche, no olvides que soy tu esclavo. -dijo yendose a su auto.

Llegamos a mi casa y se me ocurrió una idea.

-Edward hagamos un trato, te doy 10 minutos para que me encuentres y me atrapes, si lo haces dejo que me sigas como perrito faldero, pero si no lo haces me dejas en paz -dije.

-No pensé que tuvieras tantas ganas de desahacerte de mi pero esta bien, solo que si tu ganas me dejas llevarte y traerte de la escuela. Y me dejas ayudarte en las actividades que hagamos en grupo.. -dijo algo triste.

-Ok. Esta bien -dije mire la hora eran las 14 hs y empecé a correr por el bosque.

Cuando estuve bastante lejos de expandí mi escudo. Esto iba a ser fácil, con mi escudo él no puede sentir ni mi escencia ni mi presencia. Subi a un árbol y fui saltando entre ellos hasta casi llegar a una parque, en ese momento baje y camine hasta un banco. Me senté y miré a mi alrededor, habían niños jugando con sus amigos, otros con sus padres, habían perejas demostrándose cariño. PERFECTO!

-Disculpe puedo sentarme aquí? -preguntó alguien. Miré y me encontré con una chica, debe tener un poco mas de 20. Rubia, bastante alta, ojos azules y estaba embarazada.

-Claro, no hay problema -dije sonriendo. No quise retirar mi escudo por si Edward estaba cerca asi que la incluí a ella.

-Es que ya estoy cansada, con esto del embarazo me canso mas rápido -dijo tocando su vientre- me llamo Vanessa y tú? -preguntó.

-Bella -dije.

-Bonito nombre -dijo parecía simpática- tienes hijos? -preguntó

-No. No tengo -dije algo triste, ser madre es un sueño que nunca voy a poder cumplir.

-Oh. crei que estabas aquí por eso -dijo mirando a los niños que jugaban.

-Ya sabes que es? -pregunté cambiando de tema.

-No. quiero que sea sorpresa -dijo y puso una cara rara.

-Estas bien?- pregunté.

-Si es solo que necesito ir al baño, otra cosa del embarazo- dijo intetando sonreir.

-Oh. Mi madre tiene una tienda de ropas aquí cerca, ahí puedes pasar al baño -dije levantandome.

Fuimos hasta la tienda de Linsday, le explique lo que sucedió mientras Vanessa pasó al baño. Cuando salió recibió una llamada. Al parecer era su hermana que le preguntaba donde esta. Ella le dio la dirección y su hermana paso por ella. Me sorprendí al ver que su hermana tambien esta embarazada, debe tener un par de años mas que Vanessa, nos saludaron y se fueron. Me quedé un rato mas ayudando a Lins.

-Bella ya es hora de irnos -dijo en un momento. Mire la hora y eran las 19 oh. si Cullen! Otra a mi favor y el marcador queda Swan: 2 - Cullen: 0

Al llegar retire el escudo y fui al piano, comencé a tocar una de mis favoritas, claro de luna de Debusy. Esto me relajaba mucho, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar. Despues de unos segundos sentí a alguien en la habitación.

-Felicidades! -dijo.

-Gracias -dije sin dejar de tocar- creo que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-No, veo que haces lo imposible para que me aleje porque me tienes miedo -dijo. Jaja! Ya quisiera!

-El que no quiera saber nada de ti no significa que te tenga miedo. Ahora vete por favor -medio rogue porque estaba por perder la calma.

-Claro que me tienes miedo, no le encuentro otra explicación -dijo. Parecía furioso.

-Mira Cullen, yo no le temo a nada-dije respirando profundo, mi tranquilidad ya se habia ido al tacho- fui entrenada por los Vulturis, estuve con ellos por 50 años, te aseguro que se muy bien como defenderme y acabaría contigo antes de que te dieras cuenta.

-Me refiero a que tienes miedo de lo que sientes cuando estoy cerca de ti -dijo acercándose.

A estas alturas ya había dejado de tocar y me había parado.

-Lo único que siento cuando te tengo cerca es odio, desprecio, repulción. Esa es la razón por la que no te quiero cerca de mi! -dije subiendo el tono de voz e intentando salir de la habitación.

-Eso no es cierto -dijo acorralandome entre la puerta y su cuerpo- se que eso no es verdad, aún me quieres, me deseas tanto como yo a ti. No puedes negarlo -dijo juntando su frente con la mía.

-Sueltame! -grite forcejeando para que me soltara ya que me tenia de la muñeca- Que me sueltes te digo!- lo empuje safandome de su agarre, intente salir por la ventana pero cuando estaba por lograrlo me agarro del brazo, me tiro al suelo y rapidamente se sentó a horcajadas encima mío, nuevamente me agarró de las muñecas para inmovilizarme. Yo me movía intentando hacer que me soltar - ERES UN IDIOTA! TE ODIO! DEJAME EN PAZ! -gritaba cada vez mas fuerte. Y no supe como reaccionar luego, el se acercó y me besó.

Por Dios! Porque hacía esto? Quería humillarme? Me resisto, no quiero que me bese. Pero sus labios se sentían tan cálidos y dulce. Me sentía rara. Todas aquellas emocines que sentía cuando era humana y lo tenía cerca podía sentirlas ahora. Por un momento le correspondí. No sabía exactamente que me sucedía. Mierda! No. Esto no puede estar pasando. No voy a dejar que me engañe nuevamente. Lo empujé e hice que chocara contra la pared.

-VETE DE AQUI AHORA MISMO! VETE! VETE! NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA O TE VA A ARREPENTIR! NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ CULLEN! NO ME CONOCES! SI EN ALGO VALORAS TU EXISTENCIA SERA MEJOR QUE DESAPAREZCAS. -gritaba como loca. Agarre florero y lo tire contra la ventana haciendo que ambos se rompiera, era un gesto humano lo se, pero es que no era yo, ve a todo rojo, solo querÍa golpear alguien.

-Me iré ahora pero no desapareceré de tu vida, se que me amas como yo a ti. Te amo Bella. Se que te hice daño pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de explicarte como fueron las cosa. Dejame explicarte -dijo intentando acercarse.

-NO TE MUEVAS! NO TE ME ACERQUES! NO QUIERO TUS EXPLICACIONES! ME DEJASTE! ME ABANDONASTE! SI ME AMARAS NO LO HUBIERAS HECHO! -seguí gritando- NO QUIERO VERTE! LÁRGATE AHORA MISMO.

-Edward creo que es mejor que te vayas -dijo Nahuel desde la puerta.

Edward se fue por la ventana y Nahuel intentó acercarse a mi pero lo detuve levantando un dedo.

-Ahora no es un buen momento, necesito estar sola -dije, extendi mi escudo y sali de ahí

Corri, corri hasta llegar cerca de la push y decid ir a visitar a Jake.

-Tía Bella! -dijo Nessie cuando me vió. Ella es hija de Jacke y Leah, quien también es lobo.

-Hola peque como estas? -le dije cariñosamente.

-Bien, con mamá estamos por hacer un pastel para papi, nos quieres ayudar? -preguntó

-Claro cariño -dije salude a Leah y nos pusimos a hacer un pastel.

Luego lleg Jacke y mientras Leah ayudaba a la niña en su baño le conté lo sucedido.

-Bella, tal vez debas escucharlo, si esta siendo tan insistente es porque todavía le interesas y por como te pones cada vez que hablas de él creo que a ti te siguen pasando cosas con él -dijo Jake.

-Que? Estas bromeando cierto? Me hicieron mucho daño Jake, tú lo viste y ahora me dices que despues de 100 años debo de perdonarlo así como así ? -dije molesta.

-No, solo digo que debes escuchar lo que tiene para decirte -dijo

-Ya Jake no hablemos de Edward o terminaremos discutiendo tú y yo -dije.

Luego de eso bajaron Leah y Nessie. Como no quería volver a casa me quedé a ayudarles con la cena. Cenaron ellos, obvio yo no, y luego le leímos un cuento a Nessie para que durmiera. Nos quedamos hablando un rato mas. Luego se fueron a dormir y yo me recosté en el sillon.

**Gracias a: naye15, lis3011, miadharu28 , dulcesito, maleja twihard, serenetysay, jessi rodriguez..**

**Dejeadelanto del próximo capi en el grupo en el face pasen porfis www facebook com/groups/217955055031688/**


	8. COMPLICACIONES Y RECUPERANDO AMIGOS

**HOLA. COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN... BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO UN 2X1 ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO! :)**

**Naye15: que bueno que te haya gustado el capi. Y si Ed la tiene dificil, pero un poco se lo merece no? jaja! gracias por comentar.**

**Miadharu28: Gracias por comentar, espero que estos capis tambien te gusten.. saludos..**

**nobodysknows: jaja! si, se lo merece... gracias por comentar.. te dejo un par de capis... :)**

**jhanulita: esta Bella es una cabeza dura.. jaja! a ver hasta cuando sigue haciendo sufrir a Ed. Gracias..**

**Capitulo 8 Complicaciones y Recuperando amigos**

**Bella Pov**

Ese día decidí no ir al instituto, me quedé ayudando a Leah en su casa, jugué con Nessie, cocinamos y cuando estaba por anochecer decidí volver a mi casa. No tenía prisa así que me iba a tomar mi tiempo en llegar. Estaba caminando por el bosque cuando vi a alguien.

-Bella, estas bien? -preguntó - todos andan muy preocupados por ti.

-Estoy bien Elizabeth, gracias. Que haces aquí? -pregunté.

-Estoy cazan...

-Nooo. Auxilio...! -alguien gritó interrumpiéndola.

-Veamos que sucede -le dije y nos dirigimos hacia los gritos.

Llegamos y pude ver que dos vampiros de ojos rojos intentaban matar a un humano. En el momento en que llegamos ellos lo atacaron haciendo que este volara unos metros. Los vampiros se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos miraron.

-Disculpen caballeros, creo que deben irse -dije con la mirada fría fija en ellos. Estaba comportándome como una Vulturi -Elizabeth fijate si el humano esta bien-. Ella fue a verlo.

-Lo haremos después de que terminemos con lo que empezamos -dijo uno desafiante.

-Lo siento pero este es nuestro territorio y aquí no matamos a las personas -dije seria. Miré a Elizabeth que parecía asustada.

-Él aún esta vivo -dijo.

-Muy bien, lleválo para que Carlisle lo vea -dije mirando a los "visitantes". Ella no se movio asi que la miré para ver que sucedía, tenía al humano en sus brazos pero no se movia.

En ese momento de distracción vi como uno de ellos la atacaron tumbandola a ella y al humano. Pero ella parecía no reaccionar

-Elizabeth toma al humano y vete -grite, pero ella seguía inmóvil. Que le sucedía a esta?

El otro estaba listo para atacarme. Cuando estaba muy cerca me moví y él siguió de largo, aproveche y lo golpee tirándolo al suelo. Esto iba a ser divertido. Miré a Elizabeth y el otro estaba por matarla, la tenía del cuello. QUE RAYOS! Porque no se defendía? Pise la espalda del tipo al que había tirado y les arranqué sus bazos y piernas, luego su cabeza. Rapidamente fui y saqué al otro de encima de Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth llevate al humano. AHORA! -grité ella parecía temblar de miedo. Lo tomó y salió rápidamente de ahí.

**Edward pov**

No doy mas! Estoy a punto de explotar. DONDE MIERDA SE METIO BELLA? Ya no se que hacer ni donde buscarla. Se fue sin dejar rastro. Voy a tener que ser mas sutil no quiero que se largue y no vuelva. Tengo que idear un plan B para reconquistar a Bella. Se que ella aun siente algo por mi, me lo demostró cuando correspondió mi beso aunque solo haya sido por unos segundos.

-CARLISLE! EDWARD! -gritó Elizabeth desde afuera.

Todos fuimos a ver que sucedía.

-Bella está en peligro, necesita ayuda -decía, estaba asustada, en su mente vi como la habían atacado.

-Emmett! -dije y ambos comenzamos a correr.

Llegamos y pude ver a Bella de espaldas mirando una gran fogata. Por lo que vi en los pensamientos de Eli eran dos los vampiros que las atacaron, pero ya no había nadie mas que nosotros tres. Seguro que ella acabo con ellos. No me la imagino peleando aunque despues de ver como me trato ayer y el otro día a Rose puedo esperar cualquier cosa

-Hermanita! Te llevaste toda la diversión, porque no me esperaste? -dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero. Ella se dió vuelta y nos miró.

-Lo siento Emmett, no sabía que ibas a venir- dijo seria.

-Estas bien? -pregunté

-El humano esta bien? -preguntó dandose vuelta.

-No lo sabemos, Carlisle iba a atenderlo cuando vinimos para acá -dijo Emmett -vayamos a ver que sucede. La tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr.

Llegamos y Elizabeth estaba con Alice en la sala. Entramos y Elizabeth me abrazo. Estaba muy alterada y se que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo.

-Bella estas bien? -preguntó Alice.

-El humano esta bien? -volvió a preguntar. Me pregunto hasta cuando estar enojada con nosotros.

-Carlisle lo está atendiendo -dijo Alice.

-Esta bien, esperaré afuera -dijo saliendo.

"Ayuda a Eli, esta muy mal, no se exactamente que le sucede pero ella confía mucho en ti", pensó Alice antes de irse. Yo solo asentí.

**Bella Pov**

Estaba afuera de la casa de los Cullen, sentada en los escalones de la entrada esperando a ver como estaba el humano.

-Bella puedo hablar contigo? -preguntó.

-Que sucede Jasper? -pregunté sin mirarlo. El se sentó a mi lado.

-Yo.. queria.. quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió ese día -dijo algo avergonzado y triste- De verdad lo siento. No fue mi intensión lastimarte. No se que me sucedió. Realmente lo lamento mucho, lo arruiné todo y es conmigo con quien debes estar enojada, solo conmigo -continuó mientras escondia su cara entre sus manos.

-No te preocupes Jass, eso pasó hace mucho -dije, en realidad no podía enojarme con él, se que no lo hizo apropósito.

-Pero por mi culpa las cosas están como estan, necesito que me perdones -dijo mirándome fijamente.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Jass, hagamos de cuenta de que nada de eso pasó -dije tomando su mano. Lo cual lo sorprendió. El sonrió y yo lo abracé.

-Espero que a mi tambien puedas perdonarme -dijo alguien. Creo que si, despues de todo fue quien siempre estuvo conmigo.

-Claro que si Alice -dije sonriendole y se unió a nuestro abrazo.

-Hay que tierno! Yo tambien quieroooo! -dijo Emmett como un niño y también se nos unió, yo solo reí, era agradable tenerlos de nuevo.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya, mi familia debe estar preocupada, luego llamo para preguntar por el humano -dije yendome.

Llegue a mi casa y ah estaba Nahuel. Se enojo conmigo por haberme ido sin decir nada pero luego logré que se le pasara. Nos pusimos a charlar, dijo que iba a ir a ver como estaba Elizabeth. Subí a mi habitación. Pronto comenzaría a amanecer así que fui a darme un baño y prepararme para ir al instituto. La primera ahora es Biología. Cuando llegué Edward, Elizabeth y Nahuel ya estaban ahí.

Me senté y enseguida entró la profesora.

-Buenos días -dijo seria, al parecer venía de mal humor y cuando esta así es mejor que ni la mires porque te va a ir muuuyy maaal.

-Buenos días -dijimos todos.

-Bueno hoy miraremos un documental y haran para el martes una monografía acerca de él. El documental esta dividido en dos partes así que harán grupo d los integrante de cada grupo ya lo he elegido yo -dijo y me pareció escuchar una risita detras de nosotros, tendra Edward algo que ver con esto? No presté mucha atención a los nombres hasta que... -Los hemanos Cullen trabajarán con los hermanos Swan- termino, oh! Claro que Edward tenía algo que ver, pero hoy no tenia posibilidad de cambiar eso, la mirada de la profesora te lo decía. Por lo menos no estaríamos solos.

A la hora del almuerzo fui a la cafeteria y Edward no estaba ahí, así que fui y me senté en mi mesa, enseguida llegó Nahuel.

-Hable con los Cullen y nos ayudarán a preparar la sorpresa para Zac -dijo sonriente. Es verdad! Mañana es el cumpleaños de Zac- hay que contarle el plan a Lins.

-OK. Después de clase iré a la boutique para contárselo -dije, en eso Elizabeth llegó a nuestra mesa.

-Bella, puedo hablar contigo? -preguntó.

-Claro, que sucede? -pregunté.

-Bueno, las dejo -dijo Nahuel levantandose, pero Elizabeth no le dejo.

-Puedes quedarte -dijo- hay algo que quiero contarles. Primero quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado ayer -me miró.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, estoy segura de que hubieses hecho lo mismo por mi -dije.

-Claro que si -dijo intentando sonreir- También quiero disculparme por no haberte ayudado, es que no se que me pasó, sentí mucho miedo y eso me paralizó, mi último día como humana estaba de campamento con mis primos, salimos a caminar y no se en que momento me separe de ellos, estaba perdida, se hizo de noche y yo seguía sin dar con ellos, estaba asustada, muy asustada, me tiré al suelo y despues de un rato alguien me atacó, yo no lo vi, solo sentí dolor, mucho dolor, intenté pararme pero nuevamente me atacó, una y otra vez hasta que yo ya no daba mas, estaba muriendo, tenía roto una brazo, una pierna y algunas costillas. No hacía mas que llorar y rogar que muriera pronto porque ya no aguantaba mas el dolor y entonces lo último que sentí es que me morDió la pierna. Despues de eso no supe mas, solo que el dolor había empeorado y yo estaba muy aturdida, cuando todo cesó , no sabía que hacer, me sentía diferente y no sabía a donde ir. No entendia nada. En ese momento Edward me encontró, me llevó a su casa, me presentó a su familia y me explicó que había sucedido conmigo y como eran las cosas. Ellos me adoptaron y desde entonces estuvimos juntos. Despues de ese día nunca me volvió a pasar algo así, nunca discutí ni le grité a nadie, muchos menos me pelee con alguien. Y ayer la forma en que él me ataco me recordó ese día, creo que por eso no podía reaccionar -terminó su relato mirando la mesa.

Nahuel le tomó las mano para hacerle ver que el estaba con ella.

-No te preocupes, por suerte estamos bien- digo sonriendole para que vea que no estaba enojada o algo asi- si quieres puedo enseñarte a pelear -dije.

-Claro! Yo puedo ayudarlas -dijo Nahuel.

-Bueno -dijo no muy convencida.

-Despues de clase debo ir a hablar con Lins, quieres ir conmigo? despues de eso nos podemos juntar -dije.

-Claro -dijo ella y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Fuimos a clase y luego con Eli fuimos a hablar con Linsday sobre la fiesta sorpresa de Zac. Le pareció una buena idea, estaba muy contenta. Cuando salimos de ahí nos encontramos con Vanessa y su hermana Verónica. Nos pusimos a hablar mientras ellas compraron helado, al parecer era una antojo. Ambas son muy agradables y endeguida nos hicimos amigas las cuatro. Verónica tampoco quería saber el sexo de su bebé. Luego de un rato nos fuimos a mi casa. Buscamos a Nahuel y nos adentramos en el bosque que teniamos en frente.

-Muy bien, tienes algún don o poder? -pregunté. Ella me miró dudosa- No me mires así, puedes hacer algo como Edward que lee mentes? o ALice que ve el futuro? O como Nahuel y yo que somos escudos, podemos protegernos a nosotros y personas cercanas de ataques mentales -termine.

-Bueno yo... yo puedo cegar a las personas o hacerles ver lo que yo quiera -dijo- Edward y Jasper me ayudaron a desarrollarlo pero hace mucho que no lo intento.

-Ok, intenta cegar a Nahuel -dije.

-Oye, oye porque a mi? -preguntó y me hizo reir.

-Porque es un ataque mental y conmigo no va a poder -dije sonriendo- Intentalo Elizabeth -dije poniendome seria.

Ella se concentró mirando a Nahuel.

-Oh por Dios! No veo nada -dijo él.

-Muy bien, ahora aprovecha esta oportunidad y atacalo -dije como dando una orden


	9. BAJANDO LA GUARDIA

**Capítulo 9 Bajando la guardia**

**Bella POV**

-Oh por Dios! No veo nada -dijo él.

-Muy bien, ahora aprovecha esta oportunidad y atacalo -dije como dando una orden.

Ella no se movia.

-Elizabeth atacalo ahora -repetí.

-No se como -dijo.

-Esta bien, deja de cegar a Nahuel y deja que te explique una cosa -dije.

Estuvimos un buen rato mostrandole como atacar y como defenderse, su don es muy útil ya que cegando a alguien lo deja indefenso y es mas fácil atacarlo.

-Ok, es todo por hoy -dije viendo que empezaba a amanecer- la seguimos mañana porque con lo del cumpleaños de Zac hoy ya no tendremos tiempo.

Elizabeth se fue y Nahuel y yo fuimos a la casa. Cuando llegamos Zac y Linsday estaban saliendo.

-Buenos dias hijos, esta todo bien? -preguntó Zac en forma paternal.

-Claro que si, solo estabamos ayudando a una amiga -dije.

-Ok. Nosotros ya nos vamos al restaurante -dijo dandonos un beso a cada uno.

-Nos vemos en la tarde -dijo Lins tambien saludandonos. Subi me di un baño y estaba por ir al piano cuando escuche el timbre.

Baje y vi que Nahuel le había abierto la puerta a los Cullen.

-Buenos dias -dijo Alice.

-Buenos dias -dijimos Nahuel y yo.

-Estamos aquí para ver lo de la fiesta de Zac -dijo.

-Muy bien, pasen -dijo Nahuel y se dirigieron a la sala.

-Hable con Lins y me dijo que ustedes tienen un cuarto bastante grande sin utilizar -dijo Alice.

-Así es, que es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer? -preguntó Nahuel.

-Primero iremos por los regalos para Zac -dijo Alice- vinimos a pie asi que iremos en sus autos -nos dijo a Nahuel y a mi.

Nahuel se fue con Elizabeth, Emmett y Rose en su auto, y yo fui con Jasper, Alice y Edward. En el camino ellos me agradecieron por haber ayudado a Elizabeth y luego iban hablando de trivialidades. Llegamos al centro comercial y nos reunimos todos.

-Bueno, cada uno va a buscar su regalo para Zac y no encontramos aquí dentro de dos horas -dijo Alice y al instante desaparecieron todos. Edward quedó conmigo.

-Bella... Sobre el otro día yo... - dijo pero no lo dejé continuar.

-Hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada -dije dándome vuelta pero el me agarró el brazo impidiendo que continuara. Oh por Dios! Aún puedo sentir esa electricidad, cuando me tocaba,como cuando era humana. Cuando él era mi lo amaba y creía que él también me amaba. En ese entonces era la persona mas feliz del planeta. Lo daba todo por él aún siendo una insignificante humana, le había dado mi vida, mi corazón y él que hizo? Lo destrozó. Me destrozó! Me abandonó y nunca se lo voy a perdonar! Giré y lo miré fijamente.

-Pero es que yo... -dijo mirándome y no se que vio que hizo que me soltara rápidamente- sabes que vas a regalarle a Zac? -preguntó cambiando de tema. Oh si Cullen te conviene cambiar de tema.

-Eeehh. No y tú? -pregunté comenzando a caminar.

-Nahuel me dijo que le gusta mucho escuchar música clásica así que pensé en regalarle unos Cds -dijo.

-Me parece una buena idea -dije mientras pasabamos por una relojeria y joyería -creo que le regalaré un reloj -dije entrando al lugar, busqué uno y pedí que lo envuelvan para regalo.

Mientras, continué mirando los estantes, en uno de ellos había anillos de compromiso. Uno particularmente llamó mi atención, era de plata con un diamante negro en el centro. Es muy bonito.

-Es muy bonito verdad? -preguntó Edward detrás de mi.

-Si. Creo que si -dije mirándolo. Por un instante nuestras miradas se conectaron. Él se iba acercando a mi. Que iba a hacer? Iba a besarme de nuevo? No. No se atrevería. Le dejé en claro que no quería que lo volviera a hacer. Pero y si lo hiciera? Que haría yo? Le correspondería?

-Aquí tiene -dijo la chica que me había atendido. Me separé rápidamente de Edward. Ella no dejaba de comerselo con los ojos. MALDITA! Le entregó la bolsa a Edward. Es idiota o que?  
El reloj lo compré yo!- Hay algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarlo? -preguntó en tono conqueto y obviamente en doble sentido. Es una zorra! Miré a Edward él... sonrió? Porque lo hizo? Es un imbécil. Un momento! No debería importarme -como un anillo para su novia tal vez? -volvió a preguntar, su intención era saber si Edward estaba conmigo.

-Tal vez venga por él algún día -dijo mirándome y señalando el anillo que había llamado mi atención. Por Dios! Que significaba eso? Yo salí rápidamente de allí.

Edward me alcanzó y caminábamos en silencio. Estabamos pasando por una heladería cuando...

-Tía Bella. Tía Bella! -gritó Nessie que venía corriendo hacia mi.

-Hola princesa. Cómo estas? -pregunté alzándola.

-Bien tía, con mami vinimos por helado -dijo sonriendo - Y tú quien eres? -le preguntó a Edward- Eres novio de tía Bella? -POR FAVOR! Porque todos piensan eso?

-Hola pequeña, soy Edward -dijo tendiéndole la mano lo cual me hizo sonreir -y no soy novio de tu tía Bella. Todavía -dijo sonriendo. QUE?

-Ok. Igual puedo llamarte tío? -preguntó sorprendiendo a Edward.

-Eh. Claro -respondió él sonriendo.

-Muy bien. Tío Edward me compras un helado? -preguntó con una carita graciosa. Es una tramposa! Edward y yo reimos.

-Claro que si peque -dijo él llevándosela a la heladería.

-Si que es guapo tu novio eh! -dijo Leah.

-Que no es mi novio -dije molesta.

-Pues es una pena y dejame decirte que deberías atraparlo antes de que alguien mas lo haga -dijo sonriendo.

-Y que andan haciendo por aquí? -pregunté cambiando de tema. Ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Jake tiene días libres y como mañana es nuestro aniversario decidimos ir a la playa asi que vinimos a comprar algunas cosas -dijo contenta.

-Oh. Que bueno. Me alegro por ustedes. Y Nessie con quien se queda? -pregunté.

-Viene con nosostros, es que no tenemos con quien dejarla -dijo.

-Si quieren pueden dejarla conmigo, sabes que la quiero mucho y la cuidaré bien -dije sonriendo.

-En serio? No sería una molestia? -preguntó.

-Claro que no. EStaré encantada de cuidarla. -dije.

-Ok. Entonces se lo diré a Jake y mañanate la llevamos -dijo sonriendo.

En eso llegó Edward con Nessie. Le presenté a Leah y ellas se fueron. Nosotros dirijimos a donde quedamos de encontrarnos con los chicos que ya estaban allí. Luego volvimos a mi casa.

-Muy bien -empezó Alice- Rose, Elizabeth y yo nos encargaremos de decorar el salón. Emmett, Jass y Nahuel arreglarán todo lo que tiene que ver con la música. En cuanto a Edward y Bella irán a comprar esto -dijo tendiéndonos un papel. Tendría que hablar con Alice no quiero estar con Edward tanto tiempo.

-Comida Alice? En serio? -pregunté incrédula no iban a haber humanos en la fiesta.

-Si -dijo ella sonriendo -será divertido.

Edward y yo compramos todo lo que decía la lista. Me sentía algo diferente. Desde que volví a ver a los Cullen todo el tiempo estaba tensa y a la defensiva pero estando aquí comprando con el que alguna vez fue el amor de mi vida de alguna manera hizo que me relajara. Me sentía a gusto en su compañía, como cuando era humana y no si me gusta sentirme así, estaba bajando la guardia y eso no estaba bien, me hizo mucho daño cuando me dejó sin motivo aparente aunque dijo que quería explicarme RAYOS! Ahora estoy confundida.

-Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Edward.

-Claro -dije. Ya habíamos vuelto. Nos bajamos y fuimos al salón.

Alice nos pidió que acomodáramos la comida en la mesa. Allí ya había un pastel gigante. De veras que a veces Alice exagera. Preparamos todo y luego cada uno fue a prepararse. Zac llegaría pronto. Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando sentí que alguien se me acercó.

-Bella podemos hablar contigo un momento? -preguntó Carlisle, con él estaba Esme.

-Claro, de qué quieren hablar? -pregunté. Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Edward hablaban en una esquina y Nahuel, Elizabeth y Alice en otra.

-Bueno, primero queremos agradecerte por haber salvado a Elizabeth el otro día, ella es una hija para nosotros y no se que hubiera sido si le sucedia algo -dijo tomando mis manos- y de verdad queremos hablar contigo, queremos que nos cuentes que te sucedió, nosotros te queremos mucho y nos dolió enterarnos de que habías muerto. Alice lo vio, volvimos por tí pero ya no te encontramos, fue el peor momento de nuestras existencias. Por favor, tienes que perdonarnos, creímos que dejarte iba a mantenerte a salvo y con vida. Entendemos que estes enojada con nosotros pero por lo menos cuéntanos que te paso- terminó. En sus ojos vi dolor.

Era bueno que se lo cuente o no? Podría? Me giré y volví a mirar por la ventana. Respiré como si de verdad lo necesitara. Era conciente de que los otros estaban atentos a esta conversación.

-El día de la fiesta, despues de lo ocurrido con Jasper sabía que algo había cambiado. Lo podía sentir y el comportamiento de Edward era la prueba de ello -comencé con la mirada perdida en los árboles mientras recordaba los últimos días como humana- durante el camino de regreso a casa de Charlie no me habló,tampoco se despidió como solía hacerlo, no correspondió a mi beso ni cuando le dije que lo amaba, sabía que estaba preocupado por mi, pero estaba exagerando, yo estaba bien, iba a estar bien siempre que él estuviera conmigo. Además fue un accidente,se que Jass no lo hizo a propósito, era muy torpe, recuerdan? -dije con una sonrisa -quien mas podría cortarse con un papel cuando las probabilidades eran una en un millón?

**Edward Pov**

Estabamos todos muy animados hablando de cosas sin importancia esperando que llegaran Zac y Lins cuando Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a Bella, ella miraba por la ventana. Aún no se integraba del todo a nosotros, eso me tenía mal, no sabía como acercarme a ella, cada vez que lo intentaba se ponía nerviosa, a la defensiva y comenza a gritar o a atacarme. Necesitaba ayuda. Quería hablar con ella y explicarle porqué nos fuimos. Necesitaba hacerle entender que la quiero y que no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin ella ahora que la encontré. Debo buscar la forma de acercarme. Le pediré a Alice ayuda.

-Bella podemos hablar contigo un momento? -preguntó Carlisle.

-Claro, de qué quieren hablar? -pregunto.

-Bueno, primero queremos agradecerte por haber salvado a Elizabeth -dijo tomando sus manos- y de verdad queremos hablar contigo, queremos que nos cuentes que te sucedió, nosotros te queremos mucho y nos dolió enterarnos de que habías muerto. Alice lo vio, volvimos por tí pero ya no te encontramos, fue el peor momento de nuestras existencias. Por favor, tienes que perdonarnos, creímos que dejarte iba a mantenerte a salvo y con vida. Entendemos que estes enojada con nosotros pero por favor cuéntanos que te paso- terminó Carlisle.

Bella los miró unos segundo y se dio vuelta, volvió a mirar por la ventana, creí que no iba a decir nada, ella sabía que todos podíamos escucharla, pero me sorprendió, mas bien, nos sorprendió cuando suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

Es cierto que cuando la lleve a casa de Charlie no hable, pero no lo hice porque tenía la cabeza hecha un lío con lo ocurrido y no sabía que hacer. Estaba muy concentrado escuchandola, me dolió cuando dijo que me amaba, en pasado, no, eso no podía ser.

-Era muy torpe, recuerdan? -dijo con una sonrisa -quien mas podría cortarse con un papel cuando las probabilidades eran una en un millón?-era verdad, el porcentaje de personas que se cortan con papel es muy baja, por no decir nula.

-Esa noche casi no pude dormir, -continó- estaba preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento, el cual se hizo mas fuerte al ver que los chicos no habían ido al instituto. Al ver a Edward afuera de mi casa temí lo peor, recuerdo que lo primero que dijo fue "Bella, debemos hablar" y la verdad yo no quería hacerlo, él estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Nos adentramos en el bosque, caminamos un poco hasta que Edward paró y comenzó a hablar. "Tenemos que irnos Bella" creí que yo iría con ustedes, pero no, estaba muy equivocada -dijo con tristeza, yo tambien recuerdo ese día, como no hacerlo? había decido dejar a la primera y única persona de la que me había enamorado, error, de la que estoy enamorado, fue una desición muy dificil de tomar pero fue la que creí correcta, no la hubiera tomado si no fuera así. Bella siguió con su relato.

**Bella Pov**

-"Si es por lo que pasó con Jasper no es nada" fue lo que le dije a Edward, "Tienes razón, no es nada mas de lo que siempre he esperado" dijo él. No quería que se fuera, no quería que me dejara, él era todo para mi, era el amor de mi vida, temía que llegara el día en que me dejara, siempre supe que yo no era suficiente para él, no tenía nada que darle, era una simple humana pero debo admitir que creí que él también me amaba, creí que eso era suficiente para que estémos juntos, eso pensaba en ese momento, pero algo me dijo que tal vez eso no era cierto. "Es que acaso ya no me amas?" le pregunté, "No Bella, no te amo" dijo él -mis palabras reflejaban dolor, aquel dolor que sentí en ese entonces, esto era peor de lo que pensé, recordar todo de nuevo era muy doloroso para mí.

**Edward Pov**

Nunca me voy a perdonar el haberla hecho sufir tanto, por Dios! En que estaba pensando al dejarla? Ella es el amor de mi vida, como pudo pensar que no era suficiente para mi? Esta loca! Ella lo es todo, es mi vida! De verdad creí que iba estar mejor sin nosotros en su vida. Lo siento tanto Bella, perdoname, no quería hacerte mal, te juro que buscare la forma de que me perdones y despues de eso dedicaré mi existencia a hacerte feliz.

-Fue ahí cuando todo tuvo sentido, obvio que no me amaba, yo era solo un juguete del que se había cansado, me mintió todo ese tiempo y yo como idiota le creí -dijo ahora con odio, claro que no eras un juguete amor, yo te amo, lo hice por tu bien, dejame explicarte por favor- me quedé en el bosqué hasta que se hizo de noche, no podía reaccionar, no podía creer que los últimos meses eran los mas bonitos de mi vida pero todo era mentira -nada de lo que vivimos juntos era mentira, nos amamos, te amo, siempre te amé y te lo voy a demostrar.

**Bella pov**

Recordar todo esto solo hizo que aumemtara mi odio hacia él. Jugó conmigo y no se lo voy a permitir, soy vampiro ahora y no podrá manipularme como cuando era humana NO! No se lo voy a permitir.

-Entonces apareció Victoria, estaba muy contenta porque me habían dejado desprotegida y ahora si podía llevar a cabo su venganza, su intención era matarme lentamente, hacerme sufrir, aunque yo pensaba que en ese momento nada podría lastimarme mas de lo que ya estaba. Me golpeó de tal manera que terminé con un brazo, una pierna y varias costillas rotas, sin contar todos los otros golpes, yo rogaba internamente porque me matara de una maldita vez, pero eso no iba a ocurrir, ella esta disfrutándolo, me mordió y estaba succionando mi sangre cuando alguien la atacó, era algo parecido a un perro, pero era muy grande para serlo.

-Licántropos -escuche que dijo Alice.

-El dolor se hizo mas fuerte y no aguanté con los ojos abiertos,- continué sin mirar a nadie- no sabía que había pasado con Victoria ni con el perro que había visto. A los días desperté en casa de Jacob y me contó que el licántropo era él y que junto con su "manada" acabaron con Victoria- giré y miré a Carlisle- es todo lo que pienso decirles -dije friamente.

-Bella yo...- Edward intentó hablar oh no Cullen estás muy equivocado si crees que porque conté que pasó las cosas cambiaron.

-Dije que es todo lo que pienso decir, no quiero escuchar estupideces, no quiero volver a hablar del tema, no quiero que nadie me haga preguntas, no quiero explicaciones, lo hecho hecho está y no quiero excusas ni pretextos, quiero que me dejen en paz -dije con odio y levantando un poco el tono de voz.

-Pero es que...- Edward intentó hablar de nuevo.

-Dije que no quiero escuchar nada mas al respecto y mucho menos si viene de ti, déjame en paz -dije mirando de nuevo por la ventana - no me hagan perder la paciencia porque no saben de lo que soy capaz -terminé.

El ambiente se volvió tenso. Nadie dijo nada mas. Sentí como alguien salió de la habitación, pude ver por el reflejo de la ventana que era Edward, Alice salió detrás de él.

**ESPERO LES HAYAN GUSTADO LOS CAPIS. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. BESOS Y ABRAZOS DESDE ARGENTINA. VALERIA**

******Gracias a: naye15, lis3011, miadharu28 , dulcesito, maleja twihard, serenetysay, jessi rodriguez..**


	10. IMPOTENCIA

**Hola. como estan? Espero que bien. Aqui les dejo un nuevo capi. :) Pero antes contestaré reviews..**

**naye15: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis..Y si.. nuestro Ed esta sufriendo, ojalá Bella afloje pronto.. jaja!**

**alnella19: Gracias por comentar. Que bueno que te gustaron los capi.. Aquí te dejo otro.. :)**

**miadharu: gracias por comentar :) Espero que este capi tambien te guste..**

**renesmee black cullen1096: Bienvenida Nessie! Gracias por comentar y por unirte al grupo de personas que leen este fic. Veremos si Bella perdona a nuestro Ed, esperemos que si... esta sufriendo el pobrecito... Aunque si Bella no lo perdona yo estoy dispuesta a curar su corazoncito roto... jaja!**

** : Gracias por animarte a comentar Lau. Te dejo un nuevo capi... Espero lo disfrutes.. Saludos..**

**Ahora si...**

**Capítulo 10 Impotencia**

**Edward Pov**

No aguanto mas necesito hablar con ella, necesito que me deje explicarle, porque no me lo permite?, no se da cuenta de como me duelen sus rechazos? Salí de la habitación, no podía quedarme, comencé a correr lo mas rápido que podía.

-Edward espera -dijo Alice detras mío.

-Ahora no Alice, necesito estar solo -dije sin mirarla.

-Edward por favor, te das cuenta de que no la vi porque estaban cerca los licántropos verdad? -preguntó alcanzándome.

-Si Alice, lo se -le dije.

-Debes tranquilizarte, así no vas a solucionar nada -dijo, en ese momento dejé de correr y la miré.

-Que me calme? COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME DESPUES DE LO QUE ACABAMOS DE ESCUCHAR!? -dije subiendo un poco el tono de voz- COMO PUEDE PENSAR ESO DE MI? COMO PUEDE CREER QUE NO LA AMO? QUE NO ERA SUFICIENTE PARA MI. QUE ESTOY FELIZ POR LO QUE PASO? QUE CLASE DE MOSNTRUO CREE QUE SOY? SI LA DEJÉ FUE PORQUE CREÍ QUE VICTORIA LA DEJARÍA EN PAZ Y ME SEGUIRÍA A MI ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO LA AME! Y PARA COLMO NO ME QUIERE ESCUCHAR -dije arrodillándome en el suelo, no podía mas, me duele sus rechazos, ni siquiera me deja explicárselo.

-Lo se Edward -dijo abrazándome- pero debes darle tiempo, no debes presionarla, si lo haces ella se irá, lo he visto, debes ser sutil, debes ganarte su confianza, enamorarla de nuevo, lentamente, paso a paso, sólo así lo lograras, yo se que ella también te ama, debes darle tiempo y no te preocupes que yo te ayudaré, todos nosotros lo haremos. Ahora levántate que debemos irnos, Lins y Zac casi llegan -dijo tomando mi mano.

Volvimos a casa de Bella, intenté en el camino tranquilizarme, Alice tenía razón debía ser mas sutil. Tendría que armar un plan.

**Carlisle Pov**

Estaba desconcertado despues de lo que nos contó Bella, ella sufrió mucho, no debimos dejarla, aunque ya es tarde para eso. Edward tambien sufrió mucho tomando esa desición, y estuvo peor cuando creímos que ella estaba muerta, no salía, no se alimentaba, estaba hundido en una depresion. Pero ya nada podemos hacer, ahora hay que arreglar las cosas ellos son el uno para el otro y tarde o temprano estarán juntos, espero que sea mas pronto que tarde, tal vez Esme y yo podamos ayudar.

-Bella de verdad lamentamos lo sucedido, creímos que era lo mejor para ti y entendemos que no quieras hablar de eso. Respetaremos tu desición -dije tocando su hombro.

-Gracias Carlisle-dijo ella sin darse vuelta. En eso sentimos que Edward y Alice volvieron.

-Zac y Lins ya llegan -dijo Alice y nos preparamos para darle la sorpresa. Zac es un buen hombre, creo que podría llegar a ser un gran amigo.

**Bella pov**

Tenía ganas de salir de ahí pero no podía, aún, era la fiesta de Zac y no iba a arruinarlo. Apagamos las luces y se escuchó como bajaban del auto y se dirigían a la puerta, entraron.

-Que raro, el auto de Carlisle esta afuera pero no parecen estar en la casa -dijo Zac.

-Bella, Nahuel? -preguntó Lins.

-Estamos arriba mamá! -gritó Nahuel.

-Que hacen en el cuarto vacío? -preguntó Zac.

Podíamos escuchar como subían las escaleras, se detuvieron en la puerta y la abrieron.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! -gritamos todos. Zac nos miraba sorprendido. Luego sonrió

-Feliz cumpleaños papá! -le dijo Nahuel y le dió su regalo.

-Gracias hijo, no debiste molestarte, nadie debió -dijo emocionado.

-Feliz cumpleaños papá -le dije tambien entregándole su regalo y dándole un abarzo.

-Gracias hija -dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo.

Luego lo saludaron Lins y los Cullen. Todos les dimos regalos. Era un ambiente agradable, todos parecían disfrutar de la noche, salvo Edward que de vez en cuando me miraba serio como queriendo decirme algo. Alice no paraba de sacar fotos. Hicimos que Zac abriera sus regalos, 30 minutos después Zac tenía un par de pasajes de avión sin destino (cortesía de Carlisle y Esme), una colección de Cds de música clásica (regalo de Edward). Un gigante equipo de pezca, el deporte favorito de Zac, que fueron regalos de Emmet y Rose, un nuevo celurar regalo de Jass, un nuevo guardarropas, trabajo de Alice por supuesto ayudada por Linsday y el reloj que yo le había comprado. Zac se veía muy contento. Tal vez deberíamos hacer esto todos los años. Bailamos un poco. Hablamos mucho. Aunque nunca con Edward. No me dirijió la palabra en toda la noche.

-Bueno y ahora el pastel -dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Pastel? -preguntó Zac confundido.

-Si, es sólo para la foto -dijo Alice.

Nos acercamos todos al pastel y empezamos a cantarle feliz cumpleaños.

-Zac podrías acercarte un poco mas al pastel? -preguntó Alice- es que no sale muy bien en la foto.

Zac se acercó y lo siguiente que pasó nos dejó en shock.

-Di wisky Zac -dijo Emmett y antes de que Alice apretara el botón agarró la cabeza de Zac y se la estampó literalmente contra la torta. Todos nos callamos, ese Emmett no tiene remedio, que le pasa?  
-EMMETT! -le reprendió Carlisle.

-Que? Lo veo en la tele todo el tiempo, siempre he querido hacerlo -dijo en un debil intento de excusa.

Estabamos esperando la reacción de Zac, él no decía nada, todos intentaban no reirse hasta que Lins no pudo mas y le salió una carcajada. Zac lo miró serio y enojado.

-Lo siento amor, pero es que te vez muy gracioso -dijo Lins aún riendo.

-A si? Con que gracioso eh! -dijo Zac y agarró un poco de pastel y se la tiró a Lins pero falló y le dio a Emmett que estaba un poco mas atrás. La cara de Emm no tenía precio, comenzamos a reirnos todos, ya no aguantabamos. Emmett se puso serio, no podría enojarse o si? despues de todo el empezó.

-Ya verán -dijo yendo a la mesa - GUERRA DE COMIDA! -gritó y se desató el caos, comida que iba y venía por todos lados, no podía parar de reír, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me había divertido tanto.

-Gracias chicos, me he divertido mucho -dijo Zac en un momento.

-De nada Zac, lo hicimos con todo el cariño, no alegra que te hayas divertido -dijo Alice contenta -Bueno ahora todos, menos Zac que es el cumpleañero, limpiaremos este desastre antes de que Lins nos mate. Nahuel, Lizzi, lleven las cosas sucias a la cocina. Bella y Edward laven todo lo que hemos ensuciado. Jass, Carlisle y Emm lleven los equipos que trajeron. Lins, Esme, Rose y yo limpiaremos aquí-terminó.

GENIAL! Porque siempre me mandaba a hacer cosas con Edward? Baje a la cocina y comencé a lavar los platos, Edward bajó a los pocos segundo y comenzó a secar. No hablamos, era incómodo. "Bueno Bella decídete quieres que te hable o que no te hable?" Me preguntó una vocesita. "Pues claro que quiere que le hable" dijo otra voz, creo que era la buena. "Pues no debería querer eso" dijo la primera.

-Donde va esto? -preguntó interfiriendo a las vocesitas, se refería a los platos.

-En la segunda puerta -dije.

Ya había amanecido, estabamos terminando de limpiar, en un incómodo silencio cabe aclarar, cuando escuche que un auto se detenía en frente. Nessie! Estaba por salir cuando..

-Creo que ya me voy -dijo Edward sin mirarme.

No le contesté y ambos salimos por la puerta de en frente.

-Tía Bella, tío Ed -dijo corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Buenos días princesa, como estas? -dije dándole un beso y un abrazo.

-Muy bien tía -dijo correspondiendo mi saludo. Y se fue a saludar a Edward que la alzó.

-Hola peque, te has levantado muy temprano -le dijo Edward.

-Si tío Ed, es que mis papis dijeron que me iba a quedar unos días con tía Bella -dijo sonriendo - papi me compró un nuevo juego de cocina, quieres jugar? -le preguntó. Edward me miró. Le hice seña de que se podía quedar, no iba a ser tan egoísta o si?

-Buenos días -dijo Jake acercándose, me dió un beso y le pasó la mano a Edward. Quien nos viera pensaría que estamos locos, vampiros y licántropos socializando y llevandose bien.

-Buenos días -dijimos ambos.

-Gracias por quedarte con Nessie Bella -dijo dándome una mochila, con las cosas de Nessie supongo.

-No hay porque Jake sabes que es un placer -dije. Ellos se despidieron de Nessie y se fueron, Nosotros entramos a la casa- ya has desayunado? -le pregunté a la peque.

-No tía, es que me desperté recién en el auto -dijo apenada.

-Ok, ustedes suban al cuarto de juegos mientras preparo algo -dije.

Prepare algo y subí, la escena era muy tierna. Edward hacía que tomaba y comía imaginariamente con los juguetes de Nessie. Sería un gran padre, no me cabía duda. "Hay no! No te pongas sentimental Bella" dijo la voz mala. "Ya deja de fastidiar" le dijo la buena.

-Aquí tienes princesa -dije entrando para así evitar escuchar las voces de mi conciencia.

Nessie desayunó y jugamos un rato mas los tres. Si, era algo raro ya que Edward y yo no nos hablábamos. "Pues entonces hablale tú" dijo la voz buena. "Que ni se te ocurra dirijirte a él Isabella" dijo la mala... Hay no aquí vamos de nuevo, no se supone que la voz debería ayudarte?

-Tía Bella, estoy cansada, puedo dormir? -preguntó Nessie.

-Claro princesa, vamos a mi habitación -dije parandome.

-Chau tío Ed -dijo abrazando a Edward.

-Que descanses pequeña -le dijo besando su frente- Adiós Bella- me saludó yéndose.

-Adiós -dije mientras iba con Nessie a mi habitación y la acosté.

-Tía podemos ir al parque a la tarde? -preguntó.

-Claro princesa, en la tarde iremos -dije sonriendo.

-Tía Ed puede venir con nosotros? -preguntó. "Esta niña esta mal. Dile que no Bella" dijo la voz mala. "No seas egoísta Bella, es solo una niña" -dijo la buena. MIERDA!

-Si Nessie, le llamaré y le preguntaré -dije. Intento pasar el menor tiempo junto a Edward y ahora tengo que llamarlo e invitarlo a salir. Si que estoy mal.

Despues de que Nessie se durmiera baje y en la sala estaban Nahuel y Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth puedes darme el número de Edward? -pregunté y ambos me miraron sorprendidos- Es que Nessie quiere verlo -explique antes de que sacaran concluciones equivocadas. Ella sonrió.

-Claro, aquí tienes -dijo dandóme su cel. Lo agendé y me alejé para llamarlo.

Al primer timbre atendió.

-Hola -dijo.

Rayos que debía decirle? No debí llamarlo, será mejor que le corte.

-Bella eres tu? -preguntó. Que?

-Cómo sabías que era yo? -respondí con otra pregunta.

-Eres la única a la que no le puedo leer la mente -dijo- como no oí nada pense que podías ser tú, pasó algo? Lizzi esta bien? -preguntó.

-Si, todo esta bien, ella esta bien, Nessie quería que te invitara al parque -dije rápido lo último.

-Oh y no te molesta que vaya? -preguntó. "Claro que si nos molesta" dijo la voz mala. "No seas maleducada" le reprendió la buena.

-No. No me molesta -dije

-En ese caso paso por ustedes a las 16 -dijo algo... contento?- nos vemos Bella.

Iba a objetar pero colgó, muy inteligente de su parte señor Cullen.

**Gracias a: naye15, jessi rodriguez, majo1998, lis3011, miadharu20, dulcesito, maleja twihard, serenitysey, nobodysknows, jhanulita, alnella19, renesmee black cullen1096, **


	11. ACERCAMIENTO

**Hola. Cómo están? Para este capi tengo dos canciones que estaría bueno que escuchen la primera es "Sorry seems to be a hardest word" que no solo esta en piano pero esta buena la letra, aquí les dejo el link**  
** www youtube com/watch?v=GvbQzRAi4wM**

**La otra canción es "Hello" de Lionel Richie pero en la version de los chicos de Glee (serie de comedia musical) y con el poder de nuestra imaginación haremos de cuenta de que la cantan Edward y Bella jaja! aquí les dejo el link www youtube com/watch?v=Y8_RQEKGN8o**

**Capitulo 11 Acercamiento**

**Bella Pov.**

Era lunes y otra vez teníamos clase. Lins se encargaría de Nessie mientras yo iba al instituto. La desperté, la cambié y bajamos a la cocina, estaba preparándole el desayuno cuando escuche el timbre.

-Aquí tienes el desayuno Nessie, voy a ver quien es -dije yendo a la puerta principal. Me sorprendió ver a Edward.

-Buenos días -dijo muy sonriente.

-Buenos días -le contesté.

-Ayer Ness olvidó su oso en mi auto y quise traérselo -dijo mostrándome el oso.

Es cierto, ayer Edward ganó un oso en uno de los juegos y se lo dió a Nessie. Nos divertimos mucho.

-Y a ti te traje una rosa para que no pienses que te he cambiado o algo asi -dijo sonriendo de lado.

**"Hay que romántico"** dijo la voz buena. **"No empecemos! Rosas? En serio? En que siglo estamos?"** dijo la mala.

-Eeeh. Gracias, no debiste molestarte -dije tomando la rosa, olía muy bien- Nessie esta en la cocina, puedes saludarla.

Subí a mi habitación y puse la rosa en la mesa de noche. Junte mis cosas para el instituto y volví a la cocina.

-Nessie te portas bien con tía Lins y nos vemos en la tarde de acuerdo? -dije dándole un beso.

-Si tía, nos vemos -dijo dándome un beso- adiós tío Ed -saludo a Edward.

-Adiós peque, nos vemos despues -dijo correspondiendo su saludo- Bella te llevo al instituto? -preguntó.

**"Obvio que no"** dijo la voz mala. **"No seas grosera, lo menos que puedes hacer despues de lo de la rosa es dejar que te lleve al instituto. O acaso tienes miedo?"** esa era la voz buena. Creo. **"Claro que no tenemos miedo, porque lo tendríamos?** de nuevo la voz mala.

-Entiendo si no quieres, no te preocupes -dijo Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Eh. No. Esta bien -dije mientras salíamos, abrió la puerta para que entre. **"Que caballero". "Que cursi"** Ahí estaban las voces de nuevo.

Llegamos al instituto y ahí estaban los chicos, muy sonrientes cabe aclarar.

-No todo lo que brilla es oro -dije pasando cerca de ellos.

La mañana pasó tranquila, nada fuera de lo normal. A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería y todos estaban en la mesa de los Cullen y cuando digo todos también me refiero a Nahuel. TRAIDOR! Me dirigí a MI mesa y me senté, sola si. "Eres una tonta" dijo una voz.

-Bella porque no te sientas con nosotros -preguntó Lizzi.

-No, gracias Lizzi estoy bien aquí -dije. Ella y Nahuel se sentaron conmigo.

-Hoy nos vamos a juntar para hacer el trabajo de Biología, como estás cuidando a Nessie iremos a tu casa a eso de las cuatro -dijo.

-Esta bien -dije. Llamé a Lins para ver como estaba todo con Nessie y me dijo que la había llevado al restaurante para que almorzara.

A la salida Edward me esperaba en el estacionamiento, sin decirme nada abrió la puerta para que entrara, de camino a casa tampoco me dijo nada. Genial! Otra vez la ley del hielo. Llegamos y cuando estaba por bajarme hablo.

-Nos vemos a las cuatro -dijo sonriendo.

-Nos vemos -dije dirigiendome a la casa. Llegué y jugué un rato con Nessie, luego se durmió.

A las cuatro llegaron los chicos, nos pusimos a hacer el trabajo, Edward y yo estabamos en una compu y Nahuel y Lizzi en otra. Ellos hablaban mucho, yo no lo hacía a menos que fuera necesario. Estabamos terminando cuando apareció Nessie.

-Hola tíos -dijo mirándonos a los cuatro.

-Hola -respondimos todos.

-Tío Nahuel me enseñas a jugar a las cartas? -preguntó acercándose a Nahuel.

-Claro princesa -dijo él y subió las escaleras, supongo que fue por las cartas.

-Bueno, mientras ustedes juegan yo iré a hacer algo para que comas -dije yéndome a la cocina. Volví y mientras Nessie se tomaba su chocolatada jugamos a las cartas los 5.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos -dijo Lizzi mirando a Edward.

-Hay no -dijo Nessie triste.

-Es que prometí ayudar a Esme en unas cosas -dijo Lizzi.

-Tío Ed puedes quedarte tu? -preguntó haciendo un puchero, es muy tierna. No hay quien pueda resistirse a algo así.

-Mmm.. Bueno -dijo él mirandome.

-Entonces yo llevo a Elizabeth -dijo Nahuel contento. Algo se traían esos dos, debería preguntarle mas tarde.

Ellos se fueron y nosotros fuimos al patio a jugar con la pelota, estuvimos alli un buen rato, Nessie tiene demasiadas energías para ser humana. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol.

-Creo que es hora de que te des un baño -le dije- ya se está haciendo tarde.

A regañadientes entró a la casa, decía que no estaba cansada pero ya habían pasado muchas horas así que no estaría tan segura de eso. Al entrar justo llamaron Jake y Leah para ver como estaba Nessie.

-Hola papá, mamá -dijo sonriendo-si, hoy fui al trabajo de tía Lins y tío Zac, también me divierto mucho con tía Bella y tío Ed, él me ragalo un oso que ganó en el parque, se llama Edie como el tío -escucho lo que le decían- si, ahora estoy por irme a bañar -escucho de nuevo- esta bien, chau, los quiero.

Hablé con ellos un momento.

-Bueno ahora si a la ducha -dije. La ayude a bañarse, a vestirse y fuimos al salón de juegos donde estaba Edward tocando el piano.

-Wow, sabes tocar el piano tío Ed, me enseñas? -preguntó emocionada.

-Claro princesa ven -le dijo. Nessie se sentó a su lado y le enseño un par de notas, ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que fui a preparale la cena, era raro, hacía mucho que no comía alimentos humanos y por ende no cocinaba, pero era algo que me gustaba, siempre lo hacía para René y Charlie. Terminé y le subí la comida.

-Tío Ed también sabes cantar? -preguntó despues de haber cenado.

-Si, pero no lo hago muy bien -dijo... avergonzado?

-Canta algo tío, dale -insistió la pequeña.

-Esta bien, esta canción se la dedico al amor de mi vida -dijo sonriendo y mirándome. Si fuera humana mi corazón estaría latiendo a mil por horas.

-Quien es tu amor? -preguntó Nessie curiosa.

-Te lo diré pero es un secreto -le dijo serio- prometes no decirle a nadie? -preguntó.

-Lo prometo -dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre el corazón. Edward se acerco y le dijo en un susurro, que obviamente pude escuchar "el amor de mi vida es tu tía Bella", Nessie lo miró, luego a mi y sonrió. Edward volvió al piano y comenzó a tocar una canción, luego comenzó a cantarla.

**SORRY SEEMS TO BE THE HARDEST WORD**  
**(Lo siento parece ser la palabra más difícil)**

**WHAT I GOTTA DO TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME?**  
**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames?**  
**WHAT I GOTTA DO TO MAKE YOU CARE?**  
**¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacer que te importe?**  
**WHAT DO I DO WHEN LIGHTENING STRIKES ME?**  
**¿Qué hago cuando un relámpago me golpea?**  
**AND I WAKE TO FIND THAT YOUR NOT THERE..**  
**Y despierto para encontrar que no estás allí**

**WHAT I GOTTA DO TO MAKE YOU WANT ME?**  
**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?**  
**WHAT I GOTTA DO TO BE HEARD?**  
**¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?**  
**WHAT DO I SAY WHEN ITS ALL OVER, BABE?**  
**¿Qué digo cuando todo ha terminado, bebé?**  
**WHEN SORRY SEEMS TO BE THE HARDEST WORD**  
**Cuando lo "siento" parece ser la palabra más difícil**

**"Hay que linda canción, es tan romántico"** dijo una vocesita. **"Hay por favor! Después de ignorate el domingo y parte del lunes ahora viene con rosas y canciones para disculparse? Es lo mejor que se le ocurre?"** preguntó la vocesita que supuse era la mala. **"Bella deberías perdonarlo, o almenos escucharlo, es lo que te está pidiendo, escuchalo"** dijo la primera.

**ITS SAD, SO SAD, ITS A SAD SAD SITUATION**  
**Es triste, tan triste, es una triste triste situación**  
**AND ITS GOT MORE AND MORE ABSURD**  
**Y se ha hecho más y más absurdo**  
**ITS SAD, SO SAD**  
**Es triste, tan triste**  
**WHY CANT WE TALK IT OVER?**  
**¿Porqué no podemos hablarlo?**  
**OH IT SEEMS TO ME, THAT SORRY SEEMS TO BE THE HARDEST WORD.**  
**Oh me parece, que lo "siento" parece ser la palabra más dificil.**

**WHAT I GOTTA DO TO MAKE YOU WANT ME?**  
**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?**  
**WHAT I GOTTA DO TO BE HEARD?**  
**¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?**  
**WHAT DO I SAY WHEN ITS ALL OVER?**  
**¿Qué digo cuando todo ha terminado, bebé?**  
**WHEN SORRY SEEMS TO BE THE HARDEST WORD**  
**Cuando lo "siento" parece ser la palabra más difícil**

**ITS SAD, SO SAD, ITS A SAD SAD SITUATION**  
**Es triste, tan triste, es una triste triste situación**  
**AND ITS GOT MORE AND MORE ABSURD**  
**Y se ha hecho más y más absurdo**  
**ITS SAD, SO SAD**  
**Es triste, tan triste**  
**WHY CANT WE TALK IT OVER?**  
**¿Porqué no podemos hablarlo?**  
**OH IT SEEMS TO ME.**  
**Oh me parece a mí,**  
**THAT SORRY SEEMS TO BE THE HARDEST WORD.**  
**Que lo "siento" parece ser la palabra más difícil.**

**WHAT DO I DO TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME?**  
**¿Qué hago para hacer que me ames?**  
**OHH, WHAT I GOTTA DO TO BE HEARD?**  
**¿Ohh qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?**  
**WHAT DO I DO WHEN LIGHTENING STRIKES ME, YEAH?**  
**¿Qué hago cuando un relámpago me golpea, sí?**  
**WHAT HAVE I GOTTA DO,**  
**¿Que tengo que hacer,**  
**WHAT HAVE I GOTTA DO?**  
**Que tengo que hacer?**  
**OH, WHEN SORRY SEEMS TO BE THE HARDEST WORD**  
**Oh, cuando lo "siento" parece ser la palabra más difícil**

Cuando terminó Nessie empezó a aplaudir con fuerza.

-Hay que lindo tío Ed! -dijo contenta- puedes cantar otra? -preguntó.

-Claro que si, pero te cuento que Bella también sabe cantar -dijo sonriendo.

Ella me miró sonriendo -Entonces canten los dos -dijo.

-No creo que sea buena idea -dije

-Oh. Por favor tía Bells -dijo Nessie haciendo puchero. MIERDA!

-Ok, esta bien -dije sentándome al lado de Edward.

**(EDWARD)**

**I've been alone with you**  
**(He estado solo contido)**  
**Inside my mind**  
**(en mi mente)**  
**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips**  
**(y en mis sueños he besado tus labios)**  
**A thousand times**  
**(mil veces)**  
**I sometimes see you**  
**( a veces te veo)**  
**Passing outside my door**  
**(pasar fuera de mi puerta)**

**"Hay me muero! Es tan tierno"** dijo la voz buena. **"Esto no va terminar en nada bueno"** dijo la mala.

**Hello!**  
**(Hola)**  
**Is it me you're looking for?**  
**(es a mi a quien buscas?)**

**(EDWARD Y BELLA)**

**I can see it in your eyes**  
**(puedo verlo en tus ojos)**  
**I can see it in your smile**  
**(puedo verlo en tu sonrisa)**  
**You're all I've ever wanted**  
**(eres todo le que siempre he soñado)**  
**And my arms are open wide**  
**(y mis brazos están abiertos)**  
**Because you know just what to say**  
**(porque tú sabes exactamente que decir)**  
**And you know just what to do**  
**(y sabes exactamente que hacer)**  
**And I want to tell you so much**  
**(y quiero decirte)**  
**I love you**  
**(te amo)**

**(BELLA)**

**Oooh yeah**

**(EDWARD)**

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**  
**(anhelo ver la luz del sol en tu cabello)**

**(BELLA)**

**And tell you time and time again**  
**(y decirte una y otra vez)**  
**How much I care**  
**(cuánto me importas)**

**(EDWRAD Y BELLA)**  
**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**  
**(algunas veces siento que mi corazón se desbordará)**  
**Hello!**  
**(Hola!)**  
**I've just got to let you know**  
**(simplemente tengo que dejarte saber)**  
**Because I wonder where you are**  
**(porque me pregunto donde estas?)**  
**And I wonder what you do**  
**(y me pregunto que haces?)**  
**Are you somewhere feeling lonely?**  
**(estas en algun lado sintiendote solitaria?)**  
**Or is someone loving you?**  
**(o hay alguien amandote?)**  
**Tell me how to win your heart**  
**(dime como ganar tu corazón)**  
**For I haven't got a clue**  
**(porque no tengo idea)**  
**But let start by saying I love you**  
**(pero déjame empezar diciendo te amo)**

**"Nos ama, él nos ama"** dijo la buena muuuuyyy emocionada. **"Ya callate"** dijo la mala

**Is it me you're looking for?**  
**(es a mi a quien estas buscando?)**  
**Because I wonder where you are**  
**(porque me pregunto donde estas?)**  
**And I wonder what you do**  
**(y me pregunto que haces?)**  
**Are you somewhere feeling lonely?**  
**(estas en algún lugar sintiendote solitaria?)**  
**Or is someone loving you?**  
**(o hay alguien amandote?)**  
**Tell me how to win your heart**  
**(dime como ganar tu corazón)**  
**For I haven't got a clue**  
**(porque no tengo idea)**  
**But let start by saying I love you**  
**(pero déjame empezar diciendo te amo)**

No puedo explicar lo que siento en este momento. Nos quedamos viéndonos unos segundos, se estaba acercando OH DIO! se estaba acercando! Que hago? No terminé de hacer la pregunta y sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

**jajajaja! soy mala lo se... quieren el siguiente capi? Veremos que dicen sus comentarios... Mi condicion es que se pasen por el grupo en el face www facebook com/groups/217955055031688/**

**Naye15: jaja! si. Ed se lleva bien con Nessie... a ver si ella lo ayuda en su reconquista.. :) Gracias.**

**Renesmee Cullen Black1096: jaja! y si.. Edward puede llegar a ser muy preseverante.. Gracias..**

**AleSmilerTwilighter: Hola. Gracias por leer y comentar. :) Veremos que pasa con esos dos y si... Nessie puede que los ayude. Te dejo un capi... Espero que te guste... Saludos..**

**Dulcesito: Hay que entenderla un poco al menos.. ha sufrido mucho.. hay que ver si pronto están juntos.. Gracias..**

**Christiannacullen: Hola. Y... Veremos.. Puede que Nessie sin darse cuenta ayude un poco... Deje un capi que espero te guste.. Gracias..**

**ADELANTO:**

**-Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? -pregunté enojado.**

**-Si, quiero que me dejes en paz -dijo mirandome fijamente.**

**-Esta bien, no voy a volver a molestarte, me canse de rogarte y no lo pienso volver a hacer, pero que te quede claro que por tu maldito orgullo estas arruinando un futuro juntos -dije saliendo rapidamente de ahí...**


End file.
